Beyond Imagination
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Four girls are sucked into the beyblade world because of a wish. They don't know how to get back, so they just drive Gideon, Dunga, Hilary and others up the wall! Slightly AUish and OOCness.
1. Default Chapter

FASH: Hey dudes. Here's BeyBlade fic! I love BeyBlade...And oh so many of the 1st season characters too....To bad they don't have them in the 2nd season eh? The prologue is kind of pointless, but it tells you about the OC's looks and personality.  
  
Disclaimer: This stands for the whole fic K? I own nothing except for my oc's. (duh!)  
  
FASH: This takes place in the second season!  
  
""-spoken ''-thoughts  
  
Prologue  
  
"Yo dudes, I'm bored....can we take some personality quizzes please, they're so great! PLEASEEEEEEE!" Begged a 16 year old girl to her two friends and cousin in her light French accent.  
  
"Ya Trixy, I want to see which beybalder you are... and what team you should be on." Said Kristina AKA Kris.  
  
The one know as Trixy AKA Trix sighed, she should have know coming to this slumber party was a bad idea, now Olivia AKA Olli, her personality quiz obsessed friend and Kris her other not so obsessed friend were making her take some God forsaken test.  
  
Olivia had straight blue hair with pink streaks that reached a few inches past her shoulders, and her eyes were blue/purple. She had a thing against her mother, a famous model/actress, because she never pays attention to her. She is sometimes quiet, except when she wanted to talk about something, and when/if she ever got pissed at you, head for the hills for safety. She was also insane and sometimes perverse. She's a wanna be punker, but isn't quiet there yet.  
  
Kristina had waist length dark purple hair, often done in a 'Laura Croft' braid, as they all dubbed it, and she had emerald eyes. She really wants Olivia to have a boyfriend, but she knew in due time something would happen. Kris was boy crazy to say the least, and she dreamed of the day she would be swept up into the arms of her prince charming. She's a player and everyone around her for one minute could notice.  
  
Trixy had hair that was black in the front, dark green in the back and was too her shoulders, and grey eyes. She was a little perverted and couldn't wait for the day Olivia crawled out of her shell and actually socialized with people other than her and Kris, preferably boys. Trix also boy crazed like Kristina, but not quite as much was always keeping an eye out for the one.  
  
Skipper AKA Skip, was Olivia's cousin, she had sky blue hair to her mid- back, and navy blue eyes. She didn't exactly want Olivia to keep to herself, but didn't pressure her to socialize with people. She was very quiet and o on and on about things, she was most likely to say one word to explain herself than bother to do a phrase. But when she was in a talkative mood she would often be found talking with Kris and Trix about hot guys.  
  
"Guys I refuse to do another quiz, you already forced me to last time we had a slumber party." Said a ticked Trixy.  
  
"Oh ya...It said you were Boris and you wanted to rape Kai!" Exclaimed Kris and soon the three girls were all giggling like maniacs. (It's funny because it's true!)  
  
"sigh Don't you guys wish we could go to the Beyblade world?" Olivia asked, stars in her eyes, she didn't notice any of the four shooting stars that had suddenly appeared in the sky.  
  
"Ya, it would be so cool." Agreed Kris, thinking of all the cute guys.  
  
"Yep, that would be soooo exciting." Said Trix, Skipper stayed silent, raising her eyebrows at the immaturity and childishness of her friends and cousin, but she inwardly smiled at it.  
  
"Come on Skip, agree already, you now it would be fun to!" Trix exclaimed, Skipper smirked and nodded her head, that was about as much of a yes as they would get out of her. The four shooting stars seemed to combine into one and landed on the sidewalk in front of the house, but no one noticed this.  
  
The four girls sighed, knowing it was impossible to go in an anime world.  
  
"The view of the ocean is so beautiful tonight." Skipper said looking out from Olivia's bedroom window out onto the moonlit ocean.  
  
"Ya, Olivia you're so lucky your mom's a model, you were born in France, the city of love, lived there till you were 10, then got to move all around the world, until you landed here." Kris sighed dreamily thinking of love.  
  
"Ya, but now, she's a full fledged Newfie!" Trixy exclaimed striking a pose.  
  
"Ya, you guys are the best!" Olivia said in her quiet voice.  
  
"Well common let's go get some snacks and rent those moves eh? After all, what would a slumber party be without them?" Skipper said getting up.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm snacks!" Trix and Kris said at the same time.  
  
Getting out into the chilling Canadian air they never saw a black swirling portal that had once been the shooting stars, before it was too late.  
  
"AAHHHHH!!!!" They fell into a portal, no one witnessed it, no one knew of what happened. Except of course, the girls.  
  
FASH: That sucked. kicks imaginary dirt I promise the next chappie will be better! Please review, if you don't I'll cry. 


	2. Chapter 1

FASH: Hey this chapter will be better just like I promised. But it's still really short. But don't worry, the next chapters will be longer. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle full of heroin in my arm......Drugs are bad kiddies, don't do them.  
  
Disclaimer: refer to first chapter.  
  
""-spoken ''-thoughts  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHH" The four girls screamed bloody murder.  
  
"Guys we have to hold each others hands or we'll be separated!" Olivia screamed desperately to the others.  
  
"I can't hold on! The wind is too strong!" Kristina shouted back.  
  
"Woooaaaahhhhhhhh" And the 4 best friends were pulled apart by the winds.  
  
Blade Breakers  
  
"Uuummmm, I don't think that is supposed to be there." Tyson said pointing to a giant black portal.  
  
"What is that thing?" Asked Max.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHOUCH! STUPID HARD FLOOR!" Screamed a girl who just fell through the portal, her long purple hair was in a braid and she was wearing form fitting jeans and a black tank top, falling on Kai  
  
Blinking Kris looked up and was shocked! 'OMG it's the Blade Breakers! And I fell on Kai.'  
  
"Get off of me rig-" Kai was cut of when another girl hurtled through the portal.  
  
"WWWAAAHHHHHHHOOOFFFFFF!!!!" A girl came hurtling from the portal, her chin length black and green hair was slightly ruffled, she was wearing tight jeans, and an Emily Strange T-shirt.  
  
"Yo Kris, do you see what I see?" Asked Trixy.  
  
"That depends....."  
  
Trying to act like they had no clue who everyone was Kris got up and then, both girls turned and asked in unison. "Who are you?"  
  
Physics  
  
"Guys that's not something you see everyday!" Kane yelled pointing at the portal in the sky.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHOOOWWWWWWW" A girl with navy blue and pink hair, wearing baggy blue pants and a ripped blue tee with a black long sleeved shirt underneath fell out of the portal, and landed on one of the computers, breaking it.  
  
'Ooowwww! Holy Jesus Christ, the Physics....Oh wait...They're like, evil now...Drat ...I don't like the way they're staring at me... This is just, beyond Imagination.' (Hey, get it? I had to have the title fit in somehow!)  
  
"Uuummm hello, would you mind not starring at me, it's very unnerving." Olivia asked quietly.  
  
"You just destroyed my computer!" Screamed an enraged bald guy with white hair on the sides oh his head. (I don't know his name. Does that dude even have a name?)  
  
"What on Earth! Great, wonderful, perfect, starts swearing in French. Of course I got stuck with the psychotic team." She whispered to herself. Turning she noticed everyone starring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Saint Shields   
  
"That is so not normal." Miriam said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" The girl screamed until she landed on a poor unsuspecting Dunga, where she winced and opened her dark mesmerizing eyes.  
  
'OMG it's the Saint Shields. Must. Not. Scream.'  
  
Quickly standing up she gave them a questioning look. "Where exactly am I?"  
  
"You're in Japan, we're the Saint Shields, and who are you?" Miriam asked.  
  
"I'm Skipper, but most people call me Skip."  
  
'What kind of name is that?" Snorted Dunga.  
  
"It's a Barbie-doll-name OK? And it's probably a lot better than yours!" She stomped on his foot, emphasizing her point.  
  
FASH: Well I'll make it different P.O.Vs each chappie, until they meet again! RnR. 


	3. Chapter 2

F.A.S.H: 'Ello! Here we are, onward to the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: 1st chappie ppls!  
  
""-spoken ''-thoughts  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Everyone face vaulted  
  
"We could ask you the same question. Where are you from, and how did you get here?" Rei asked  
  
"Weeeellllllll, My name's Kristina, but everyone calls me Kris. And how am I supposed to know how the hell I got here! Stupid dimensional portals! My life is like, turning into some twisted Sci-Fi movie or something." Kris mumbled to herself.  
  
"And I'm Trixy, but everyone calls me Trix. I don't know how we got here, but feel free to use your imagination.....Really, I'm sure you can come up with something."  
  
"Well...I guess you could stay here, God only knows how much spare space we have here." Tyson muttered under his breath.  
  
"Aaaawwwww." The cooed and instantly hugged him, thanking him, and making him blush.  
  
"Okay okay, lay off will ya!" Said a very flustered Tyson.  
  
later on  
  
"You're going where, when, and why?" Asked Kris, not following the conversation.  
  
"We're going to where the Physics are, right now, so we can see if they are part of some evil dudes plan to steal our bit beasts." Rei said slowly.  
  
"Okay I want to come too!" Trix said excitedly.  
  
"No you'll only slow us down" Hilary said glaring at them. (I have a thing against Hilary, because Tyson's my fav. character and she's always bashing him.)  
  
"Oh and you won't! We probably are a hell of a lot faster than you!" Trix yelled.  
  
"Ya, I mean, do you even play any sports!" Kris said backing up her friend.  
  
"Ggggrrrr."  
"Ggggrrrr."  
"Ggggrrrr."  
  
And so that little cat fight went on for a while, until the guys got really freaked out by all the growling. So they all decided, as long as the girls wouldn't give them away. So to speak, that they could come along.  
  
"Alright!" Kris and Trix shouted, knowing they had defeated the evil chick.  
  
"Now let's go." Hilary fumed, and they all walked out, except for Kai, he knew they would get into trouble, and he'd have to bail them out.  
  
At The Lab...Thing....  
  
"Wow, sneaking around in a place of. Dun dun dun! Evil! Muwahaha! We need some creepy background music." Kris said, and beside her, Rei sweatdropped at the cute girls very odd behavior.  
  
"Ya, that would be cool, James Bond style." Trix grinned, but secretly, wanted Kai there. 'I just want to hug him and kiss him and do....many other things to him.' Trix's perverse brain went into detail about what those other things were.  
  
They were now right above the training area, it seemed that Kane, Salima, Goki, and Jim were all willingly being pawns of Gideon's plan to steal their bitbeasts.  
  
"KANE DON'T DO IT! THEY'RE JUST USING YOU!" Tyson shouted. And since they had now been detected they ran. Until they were at a dead end, but thankfully, Kai was there to save them.  
  
'My hero.' Trix thought with glazed eyes.  
  
Once they got back Rei and Kai started looking over Kris and Trix, who blushed at the extreme scrutiny.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rei asked Kris as he took her hand in his, his eyes not hiding the concern he felt for the purple haired girl.  
  
"I'm fine." Kris giggled nervously, she had always had a long time crush on Rei, which was one of the reasons she was really pissed off when his eyes turned from the gorgeous amber of the first season to the light brown of the second season. Not only that, but she had frequently obsessed over the neko-jin, printing pictures of him out and taped them to the ceiling so she could feel as if he watched and protected her in her sleep.  
  
Kai just looked over Trix, there was a bit of concern in his gaze, enough to seem humane, and seeing as this was Kai, Trix felt proud that she invoked concern from the ever cold Kai, she had had a crush on him since she had first seen him as leader of the Blade Sharks, his bad boy attitude attracted her to him like a moth to a flame. There was also the fact he was very hot.  
  
"We had better prepare for the battle between us and the phykicks, there is no telling what can happen during our encounters." Kai said silently as he walked out of the dojo thinking. 'Why does Trixy make me feel this way? These feelings will interfere with my matches. But, I don't want these feelings to go away.' Kai though confused as he began to practice with Dranzer.  
  
The Beginning Of The Battles Between The Phykicks And Blade Breakers (Time lapse, ha)  
  
"I am in a glass....box and that freaky kid cheated!" Kris screamed as she saw Max's Draciel being sucked up by a machine.  
  
"Great job, you lost your bit beast." A big burly guy said, he had come in with a few other people, one that Trix and Kris knew.  
  
Before anyone could comment. "SKIP!" Trix and Kris ran from the place they had been held captive, the walls went down, and mega glomped the tall girl. They talked a little, but once the others began moving on they headed with them. "See you later Skip." Kris called as she and Trix walked to the next battle arena.  
  
"Now all we need to do is find Olivia." Trix trailed off.  
  
Before Rei's battle against Salima he silently thanked the powers above that Kris didn't know about his late night chat with Salima, he had the odd feeling Kris would either beat him or Salima, neither being that good of an option.  
  
And so the battle between Tyson and Kane went on, and in the end, it brought the house down, literally. (As in, for my sped of a little sister, the building was collapsing.)  
  
As the teams were re-grouping Kane noticed something. "Where's the crazy French chick?" he asked, this caught the attention of the three other worldly females.  
  
"French?! Crazy?! OMG that's Olivia!" Kris said in horror.  
  
"If my cousin is still in there..." Skip let her sentence trail off.  
  
cough cough Skipzzzz, it's nice to know cough you care! cough" Olivia said as she moved away from the dust.  
  
"OLIVIA!" The three girls embraced their friend/cousin, who then required air.  
  
"H..ello...to...you..to..o....Let..go!" Olivia said in distress.  
  
"Guy's Tyson and Max are still in there!" Rei shouted.  
  
But then the came out, Max, Tyson and the Saint Shields.  
  
"We will take your bit beasts, have no doubt about that. Are you still coming along with us?" Ozuma directed this question towards Skip who shrugged. "Might as well." And then they were gone.  
  
FASH: That's it, this chapter took to long to type, cuz I type very slowly. Next will be Olivia's P.O.V! Read and review, cause then I'll be happy and hug people randomly. 


	4. Chapter 3

FASH: And here we are with the French chick with an attitude!  
  
Disclaimer: And I tell you this because.....  
  
Here's Olivia's P.O.V  
  
"Look, I'm freakin' sorry about the freakin' machine I broke but I couldn't exactly orient myself to not land on it. OKAY!?!?" Olivia was really beginning to scare the people there, all Gideon did was make a small complaint, and she totally blows up in his face.  
  
Everyone stared at her as she sat on a desk and started speaking in....well; they guessed French because of her accent.  
  
Gideon, finally fed up with her rude behavior. "Shut up!" and so she did.  
  
After a few minutes of Gideon interrogating her, and not getting any answers, Olivia was beginning to get bored. 'There's nothing to do here. How do I amuse myself?' She thought tapping her finger on her chin.  
  
"What the hell do you people do for fun around here?" Olivia asked Salima, who stood up straight, and answered promptly. "We train."  
  
Olivia raised her eyebrows. "No, you see, I don't do that kind of thing, so I'll amuse myself in my own little way." She grinned she knew just what to do.  
  
She composed herself and laced her hands through her hair. 'Operation Herbal Essences Commercial remake has started.' She thought slyly.  
  
"Oh! OH! OOOOHHHHH! YES! YES! YEEEEESSSSSSS!" She said shaking her head, all the guys in the vicinity got nosebleeds.  
  
She continued, amusement clear on her face. "Oh, they say it's an organic experience, but they're wrong." Giving her voice a sultry edge she continued. "It's an orgasmic experience." She ended huskily, and if the guys had nosebleeds before, they were going to need to go to the blood bank now.  
  
"That is one fine way of amusing myself." Olivia said in hilarity, she absolutely loved to do this kind of stuff; it was funny and pissed her mother off.  
  
"Oh go the hell away." Gideon muttered, he felt a migraine coming on.  
  
"Make me." Olivia stuck her tongue out at him, and turned back to the Physics, and looking at their odd uniforms said amused. "Man I'm going to steal your shoes, imagine how much it would hurt being kicked by those, even if they are pink... Yo, why are you males wearing pink? The only pink I wear is my natural, from my mother's side, hair, and she won't let me dye it."  
  
"Shut up." The guys muttered, and Salima wondered how this situation would turn out. 'This is gong to affect me in deep physiological ways isn't it?'  
  
Later  
  
"Be aggressive be be aggressive!" Olivia commented dryly as she watched the team battler. "This, is more boring that shopping." She sighed.  
  
"Would you shut your trap!" Jim yelled, he was trying to control Cyber Draciel.  
  
"No, you're a seriously drugged up kid you know? I mean look at your eyes, their sooooooo hooded and glazed." She said, staring him in the eye. "Jimmy boy, you're the first non-stereotypical blonde I've met, don't ruin it by acting drugged, or I'll have to beat you." She said before walking away to explore the vicinity.  
  
"She is just going to be one major distraction from training." Kane muttered and the others nodded, she defiantly would be.  
  
Later On  
  
"MY GOD MY TOURNIQUET! RETURN TO ME SALVATION!" Olivia was screaming at the top of her lungs, which was very loud, and it was insolently distracting the poor people from doing their jobs.  
  
"Shut up shut up-" Needless to say, Gideon did not like having her around.  
  
"You shut up!" Olivia said cynically, she loved to annoy people.  
  
And so she began to gnaw at their sanity in very interesting and amusing ways.....  
  
"Salima and Kane sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"It's raining men, hallelujah, it's raining men, amen. I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get, absolutely soaking wet!"  
  
"And we will travel, to the land, of sand, also known as the Sahara Desert." (I actually made that up and sung it for like, 4 hours straight to annoy my lil sis. Little Sis AKA: Akazukin Kim Kim, or Lid, whichever says: It was very annoying, and I almost killed my sister.)  
  
"Me, my friends and my cousin all have theses Barbie names, especially Skip, poor, poor Skip, Skipper is Barbie's cousin or something...Does that make me Barbie? NOOOOO! The horror, the HORROR!"  
  
It was defiantly entertaining to see the various people around her seem to lose all sanity.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Olivia woke up from a little cat nap thinking she heard something akin to Kane don't do it! They're just using you! 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
She started muttering to herself in French about crazy wake up calls and freaky purple haired people who dress oddly. (AKA Gideon.)  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Olivia asked once she got in the training room.  
  
Kane looked a little perturbed (nervous, concerned, anxious etc.) but other than that everything was normal.  
  
"Nothing." Salima said, she wasn't shaken by Tyson's outburst, she was, however, highly annoyed.  
  
The day of the battles  
  
Olivia watched the battles discontentedly, sure, she had never seen these episodes before, but when Tyson was the main character, you knew the Blade Breakers would win. 'Poor Max, he lost Draciel in the first season to. Man, he's just always losing Draciel isn't he?' Olivia grinned. Until Kane's battle that is, the building started to shake. 'Man, I'm getting out of here.' She thought as she creped past the scientists, who were to busy monitoring the battle to notice. When she did get out she saw he cousin and her friends, it seemed they thought she was still in the building. She was about to run over to them. But she took a deep breath and inhaled a lot of dust.  
  
cough cough Skipzzzz, it's nice to know cough you care! cough" Olivia said as she moved away from the dust. 'Stupid dust, how troublesome.'  
  
"OLIVIA!" The three girls embraced their friend/cousin, who then required air.  
  
"H..ello...to...you..to..o....Let..go!" Olivia said in distress. 'Need AIR!'  
  
The group quickly let go of the girl and she fought for breath. 'Man, that's some hug.'  
  
She vaguely heard some dude say that Max and Tyson were still in the building, but she watched intently and saw, six figures running out? 'Huh? Oh, those must be the Saint Shields.' She watched the confrontation, and felt as if she was being watched, she turned her head slightly and stared into Ozuma's eyes, she was kind of creped out, what with him staring intently at her and his eyes not having pupils and all. But he then broke eye contact and asked something of her cousin, Olivia couldn't figure out what since she felt so tipsy all of a sudden.  
  
When Olivia finally gained some sense, her cousin and the Saint Shields were gone. 'Well.' She looked over to her friends, who were ogling Rei and Kai. 'As much as I would love to see their love lives are fulfilled, I'm not going with them.' She thought as she walked away. 'Besides.' She thought happily. 'Good things can come from a mother who thinks you're going to go on a shopping spree like her friends kids every weekend.' She thought as she go out her wallet and her many credit cards. 'My unspent allowance is finally going to be used.'  
  
FASH: Interesting, why was Ozuma staring at Olivia? Why did Skipper go back with the Saint Shields? All will be answered next time, so review! 


	5. Chapter 4

FASH: I'm back, did you miss me the very, short, while I was away? Huh, did you? Anyway, here we are, and this time, it's Skipper's point of view. YAY! I think I'm going to stop doing separate POVs for the same episodes, because then I just have to write more!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you truly believe I could possibly own this?  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
I watched as the ones called the Saint Shields trained. I glared at the one called Dunga, it really wasn't my fault I landed on him, and he blames it on me anyway? What a horrible man, that Miriam girl was interesting though, she seemed to hate that guys as much as I did, I would be surprised if we became friends, just because of our mutual dislike of Dunga. 'Yes, I can see it now, both beating him into a bloody pulp after one of his rather sexist remarks, oh what fun!' Skip smirked slightly, catching the attention of the ever consentrating Ozuma.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" He asked me rather coldly, my, boys these day have no manners at all, I wouldn't be surprise if Olivia fell for him. 'Yes, he defiantly would be her type, all head strong and defiant on the outside, but on the inside all mushy and soft.' Her smirk grew wider, causing Ozuma to give her a very odd look, one that just screamed what the hell are you plotting?  
  
"Hey Skip, come over here!" Miriam called, Ozuma silently thanked Miriam for getting her out of the rather awkward situation.  
  
"Yes?" Skipper asked in a bored tone, Miriam smirked and pointed to Dunga, who seemed uncharacteristically nervous.  
  
"Dunga thinks that as girls we are the weakest links, would you care to join me in voicing our opinion?" Miriam and Skip smirked, glancing at the twitching Dunga,  
  
"I do believe I shall help in this opinion statement." And before Dunga could run away, the two girls were beating him to a pulp.  
  
Joseph and Ozuma sighed, now there were two crazy girls to deal with. What did they do to deserve this?  
  
It was a while later, poor Dunga looked like a purple blob instead of a guy, Skipper was curious, she knew they were trying to steal the Blade Breaker's bit beasts, but she didn't know why.  
  
"And so you're trying to get the Blade Breaker's bit beasts because?" She trailed off.  
  
"Will you leave us alone if we tell you?" Joseph asked.  
  
"I'll restrain myself from talking to you as much as I possibly can." Skip said sarcastically.  
  
"Well," And Ozuma went into an in depth explanation about hoe dark forces were going to use the bit beasts to take over the world etc.  
  
By the end of that little conversation, Skip had obtained comically dotted eyes, and she looked like a fish out of water. 'That's a good explanation if I ever heard one.' Her pupils and irises slowly regained their normal size. "Man, I bet if you would just tell them that, they wouldn't think you were scum." She explained and she colder her eyes peacefully.  
  
"Yea, well how do you know they think we're scum?" Dunga demanded angrily.  
  
Skip opened her narrow eyes and glared at him. "Pure and simple logic, but you wouldn't understand that now would you?" Miriam laughed while Skip chuckled, Dunga looked outraged, Joseph smirked, and Ozuma looked un- amused. "What? It's true." Skip said calmly as she looked into Ozuma's cold eyes. 'Yes, he'd defiantly be Olivia's type.' She innerly grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Skip was currently plotting, after all, that's what evil chicks like her do, plot. The others had gone to train and/or fight the Blade Breakers, how was she supposed to know what they did in their spare time. She didn't care either way. Besides, plotting was so much more interesting. 'Now let's see, I know Olivia was gawking at Ozuma, or should I say, Mr. X, the first time he showed up in beyblade, and seeing as she likes the calm, cool, collected type of guys, he'd be perfect for her, and from what I've seen of Ozuma, well, he needs to get laid, but other than that, he needs a girl who'll stand up against him when he's doing something stupid, and help him hen he's doing something smart. They are perfect for each other!' Skip let out a very uncharacteristic squeal, just as Ozuma came in.  
  
"What the hell are you squealing about?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows, and Skipper, being ever so blunt, replied exactly, well, not exactly, but the outline of what she had been thinking.  
  
"Oh you know, just thinking about how you and my cousin would make such a cute couple." She said in a very passive voice, Ozuma gapped at her. 'Now he really must think I'm crazy, oh well, there's no such thing as a sane person.'  
  
Ozuma was meanwhile thinking along the same lines. 'What the? She better not turn into some match maker chick, besides, tomorrow we have to go to the battle between the Phykicks and Blade Breakers, I have no time for a girl friend!' Ozuma gazed coldly at Skip, who gazed back, you could practically feel the tension between the two, and see little electric spark forming between their locked eyes.  
  
The next day at the research facility. (Hehehe. Facility is a funny word. .)  
  
Skipper followed the Saint Shields into a big battle arena, just in time to see Draciel being taken away. She heard Dunga comment but her eyes were drawn to two familiar figures, how happened to notice her as well.  
  
"SKIP!" Skipper prepared herself for the oncoming projectiles, who hugged her till she could barely breathe.  
  
Once they finally let go, they talked a little, Skipper, being the observant person asked them about Kai and Rei, they blushed and stuttered a bit, but when they looked over their shoulder and saw the others leaving the said their goodbye and followed them.  
  
"Was one of those your cousin?" Ozuma said, although he wasn't really that interested, if one was, then it would seem it would be impossible for them to get together anyway, they each, rather obviously, seemed to have a crush on Rei and Kai anyway.  
  
"No, neither was my cousin." 'She would, appeal to you more than Kristina or Trixy.'  
  
So Skipper followed them around a bit, it was pretty hard, the Saint Shields were in top physical condition, while she, even though she did do many sports wasn't nearly at their level of shape. 'Maybe I should work out more.' She mused to herself dryly as they came up to a big set of doors.  
  
Dunga had opened the doors up with his Vortex Ape, but just about as Skip was going to walk into the room, a hand stopped her, that hand happened to be connected to Ozuma. "This is going to get to dangerous for you, go outside." He commanded, Skipper was about to talk back, when she saw from the look in his eyes that he as dead serious. So Skip crankily went to get out of the building. 'Stupid guy, I can take care of myself.' Of course, once she as outside the building is had started o shake. 'What the?' She saw a bunch of people rushing out.  
  
She heard Kane talk about a crazy French chick. And she like the other two, knew exactly who it was. "If my cousin is still in there....' Skipper's eyes widened in horror but then she heard a voice from behind her, she turned to see her cousin coughing up a storm, but she and the others quickly ran and embraced her. But stopped once she was sure that Olivia needed more air, because Olivia told them to let go. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Ozuma was staring intently at Olivia. Olivia also seemed to notice and stared back, a small blush covered her pale cheeks. 'If that isn't love at first sight, what is?' I thought joyously, to bad Ozuma had to go ruin the eye contact by asking me if I was going back with them, I shrugged and said "Might as well." Besides Ozuma and Olivia both needed a gentle push to get together, well, Ozuma didn't really need a push, ore like a shove off of a cliff, and I was just the one to do the shoving.  
  
FASH: I hope you liked that chapter! Remember to review! 


	6. Chapter 5

FASH: Hi, thank you to my few but faithful readers, you guys are awesome!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, not Beyblade, never Beyblade.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Kris was making googly eyes at Rei, who seemed not to notice, but in truth he did notice, and he inwardly blushed, but on the outside he was the same clam, cool, confident Rei Kon. Of course, since Kris wanted him to blush she felt a little unaccomplished when her stare didn't get a reaction out of him, how wrong she was.....  
  
Trix was also staring at Kai, who felt uncharacteristically uncomfortable from the gaze, sure, tons of girls looked at him like this, but none of them made him feel this centered out. Trixy meanwhile was think very perverse thought, Kai, her, handcuffs, whipped cream, and of course, the piece de resistance, chocolate sauce.  
  
Meanwhile Olivia was sadly walking down a street, this place was so perky, she walked down the streets, every single girl she saw wore skirts, frills, and pink, pink, PINK! It was nauseating, and everyone had these huge, fake smiles plastered on their face, she wanted to throw up.  
  
Skipper watched as everyone trained lazily, she didn't feel like doing anything today, instead she was just pondering about how she would corrupt/mess with people's heads/taint/contaminate certain people, like innocent little children who should be corrupted etc because they will be someday anyways, at least that was what Skip thought.  
  
Hilary was highly annoyed and was mouthing off to Tyson, both Kristina and Trixy glanced at each other and nodded, their silent agreement that they next time they were walking by a highway they would push Hilary in front of a truck and make it look like an accident. Then they continued what they were doing what they were doing before, glaring at the back of Hilary's head, giving pitying glances at Tyson, and look adoringly up at Kai and Rei, who noticed and fought not to blush or indication that they noticed the intense stares.  
  
"So then Kris, how's your obsession with Evanescence going?" Trixy asked, it was way to quiet, she needed some nice, cool, pleasant, useless conversation.  
  
"Great, they were going to have a concert near us, but then, we came here." Kris pointed to the ground, as if she was trying to prove her point.  
  
"Poor Kris, no Evanescence, however will you survive?" Trixy said with fake concern.  
  
"I've memorized every one of their songs, and the tunes of their songs, if I really crve it, I'll just burst into song." Kris smiled madly.  
  
"Yep, in the middle of the night." Trixy nodded to herself and Kris answered with an. "Of course!"  
  
Kai and Rei looked at each other, then the two girls who were now in an in depth conversation about something or other and didn't sense their looks, they were weird, but they had to ask themselves, could they really consider themselves normal? And at least they weren't like Hilary, God that girl was annoying, they wanted to wring that fragile little neck of hers.  
  
Max and Tyson sighed, what did they do to deserve this, Hilary was complaining, her mouth was moving, but by now they didn't even care what the word were, it was just gong in one ear out the other anyway. She vaguely reminded them of a cow, mouth always moving and such, Tyson hazily wondered if she were some sort of hybrid.  
  
Olivia walked into her new apartment, it was small, it's not like she, her, and herself would take up much space. It had four rooms, a bathroom, a bedroom, a living room, and a kitchen/dining room. She looked around, it was so white and plain and hideous. "Now I have to go and but paint." She glared at a wall, as if daring it to stay white. "Shopping, it's hell on earth." 'While I'm out I'd better get clothes, as much as I loath shopping in general, I need something other than this.' She looked at her outfit; it was already a bit dirty and had lots of wrinkles. She sighed again. 'I hate my life.'  
  
Two hours later Olivia burst in the door, arms full of stuff and she looked as if she were going to collapse. At least now she had some nice, navy blue, violet and black paint to give her new home a feel of darkness, and she had searched many stores to get some clothes that were her style, she ended up going in a guys clothing store and saying that she was buying the stuff for her boyfriend, man, she never wanted to shop again in her life! Olivia glared at the white wall again and prepared to paint.  
  
Skipper was smirking to herself, looking for the entire world like an insane girl; she was seriously starting to creep all the Saint Shields out, even Miriam who cautiously walked up to her and waved a hand over her eyes. "What are you so happy about?" She asked, even though she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, the usual, plotting evilly about how I'm going to corrupt certain people, mess with their heads." Her voice then went really low and no one was sure of what she said. "And how to get my cousin and Ozuma together." Now, Ozuma may not have known what she said, but he knew it was something about him because Skip glanced at him and smirked even more evilly than before, effectively giving him and the rest of the team the shivers. Meanwhile inside Skipper's head. 'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'  
  
"That's nice..... I know, let's go shopping! The make up department just got some new shades in eye shadow." Miriam said as she dragged Skipper away, she followed with raised eyebrows, as long as the shades were dark, she was happy.  
  
Kris and Trix were even more sure about their plot to throw Hilary in front of a truck, all they needed to do was give her a little push, and then when they were questioned they'd burst into big, fake tears, it would work even better if the cops were male, all guys seem to get really uncomfortable when a girl starts crying, and they had perfected the art.  
  
Hilary was feeling very un comfortable, even though she was secure in Tyson's dojo, the two girls who were whispering to each other then glancing at her with evil looks.  
  
Olivia stood back and observed, her room now had a black ceiling, a violet door, and navy blue walls, all in all, it was dark and gave off a gloomy feeling, Olivia felt right at home. "Finally, and now to adjust my new wardrobe." She opened up a bag and took out a black baggy T shirt and a pair of scissors and started cutting out bits of the T shirt. Soon it looked as though some sort of wild animal had clawed it, which was exactly what she wanted, she then took out a tight blood red sweater. "Man, I wonder if I'll fit into this, it is for a guy after all." She shrugged her shoulder and took out the rest of her clothes.  
  
Skipper looked her face over in the mirror, eye eyes were now shadowed (hehehe) in a black powder that had a slight gold glimmer, she smirked, ohhh, she liked this one. "I'll take it." She grasped a small container and went up to the cashier, Miriam was right in front of her.  
  
"That looks so good on you. What do you think about mine?" Skipper examined Miriam's eyes carefully, her green, pupiless eyes were defiantly highlighted by the light blue eye shadow. "If we get any better looking guys are just going to flock to us." Skipper said dryly, but it was about as much of a compliment as Skipper would ever give, so Miriam was happy.  
  
FASH: The girls seem to be getting well adjusted, but what will Trixy and Kristina do about their crushes? When will Ozuma and Olivia see each other again? How is Skipper going to plot to get them together? And will Skipper find a guy of her own? Find out in later chapters of Beyond Imagination! 


	7. Chapter 6

FASH: Hello again, how's it going, sorry if this chapter is a little short, school's almost over and I need to do my ISUs, which are worth 10% of my overall mark! I hate school.  
  
Disclaimer: Hilary would have died by now if I owned it...  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Ozuma sighed as he watched the sunset, he had trained all day, and now he was finally alone to reflect. Skipper had been staring at him, not like that was unusual, Ozuma was sure she was plotting something involving him, and more than likely Skipper's cousin Olivia. Ozuma blushed slightly, the first time he had seen her he had actually let his guard down; he never let his guard down. 'Why does a lone girl affect me?' He watched as the sun drooped below the horizon and the world was engulfed in darkness. He sighed and started going on a walk to clear his cluttered mind, although he had the feeling nothing less than a day of meditation would clear his mind, and there was no way he'd not train for a full day.  
  
Olivia as also on a walk, but for a different reason altogether. She could not inhale anymore paint fumes, they made her dizzy, they made her get a headache, the only good thing was now her walls weren't that horribly blinding shade a white. 'Oh well, at least it wasn't pink.' She shuddered at the consideration. She looked over to the slowly rising moon, and sighed, thoughts going back to a while ago when she saw Ozuma. She had no clue what she felt when they stared at each other, but, whatever it was, it was a pleasant feeling. 'Oh... Stupid feelings, why the hell am I acting like a ditzy schoolgirl with a crush all of a sudden?' Olivia angrily stomped on the path, eyes glued to the ground.  
  
Rei was outside of the dojo brooding, unaware of the eyes on his form, but even if he knew of the eyes watching him, they were not the emerald orbs of the one he had feelings for.  
  
An evil figure, known as HILARY! H: Hateful I: Intolerable L: Loveless A: Air headed R: Retched Y: You should kill her when you can  
  
Hilary was watching from the bushes, cackling evilly. 'Soon, soon, very hot guy ill be mine, I'll be their only girl and I will be he most envied girl in the world.' She leered at Rei. 'Rei, Kai, Kane, and even that Ozuma guy, and that is just the beginning.' Se then skipped home, thinking about her little harem and how sexy they'd be in tight leather outfits.  
  
Rei walked back inside and sat down next to Kris, watching the slow in take and out take of air, he moved forward slightly and put some hair that was falling in her face behind her ear, just before he settled for sleep he dimly noticed Kai wasn't there.  
  
Kai, indeed, wasn't in the dojo, or even on the dojo property, he was training under the bridge by the river, he couldn't get to sleep, not with the way Trixy's body shifted around so much once she was asleep, as if taunting him. How exactly it taunted him, he wasn't quite sure, but the rustling fabric, the way she sighed every time she moved, it made Kai feel something he never had felt before, and it was completely frustrating! He growled to himself as he loaded Dranzer and launched the blade harshly, all these new feeling were confusing, and he wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but he was sure of one thing, Trixy would become his. (A little possessive eh?)  
  
Skipper was on top of a building, looking down on the few people below. "How small they look, like ants." She grinned as she spotted a certain figure she had gotten acquainted with over the last few days, then she grinned even more when she saw the form of her one and only cousin, both were almost going to turn the same corner, and neither were looking in front of themselves. "Oh, for the love of God." She sighed as she watched them come closer to the corner. "There're going to crash, aren't they?" She sighed again and placed her head in the hands, shaking it in pity, or irritation, either was fine.  
  
Meanwhile, the two said persons turned the corner, and since neither were looking where they were going, the crashed into each other, well, more like, Olivia bumped into Ozuma's chest and Ozuma had to step back to steady himself while Olivia grasped the nearest thing to steady herself, which happened to be Ozuma's arms. Ozuma looked down and Olivia looked up, both ready to yell at each other to look where they're going, but once they caught each other's eyes they stopped, and both saw a flash of recollection.  
  
Kai had come back from training, and settled down next to Trixy, the girl was still moving around and muttering in her sleep, he wondered how he would get to sleep, before he remembered he didn't really need sleep anyway, just give him coffee in the morning and he was as energetic as he could get, but still, the girl and her constant shifting made it totally impossible for him to ignore the fact he was right beside her, so he just settled down and tried in vain to get some sleep, but in his mind making plans on how to make Trixy his. (I'm not even going to comment about how weird that sounds....)  
  
Olivia and Ozuma quickly broke the eye contact, and from up on her vintage point Skipper cursed, quite loudly too, but no one could hear it. "I remember you." Olivia said, and quickly regretted not keeping her mouth shut, she sounded so stupid, even to her own ears, and she felt even worse when Ozuma raised his eyebrows at her, she blushed and looked at her feet, wringing her hands in an uncharacteristically nervous way. Ozuma noticed this and wondered why he seemed to make the girl so nervous, of course, he was slightly shell shocked to, but it's not like he would let that show through his mask. Olivia sighed and was about to walk past Ozuma, when she felt a hand on her should, she looked up into Ozuma's eyes that showed just a bit of curiosity. "You're Skipper's cousin, Olivia, right?" He asked even though he knew he answer, Olivia seemed to become more confident and replied. "Yes, that's me." "Did you know your cousin is psychotic?" Olivia nodded. "Of course, she's my cousin, we know practically everything about each other, and besides, and it runs in the family." She tried to give an evil looking grin, but it looked more like an annoyed smile. "Especially when it comes to my mother." A ring startled her and she quickly picked out the cell phone from her pocket. "This thing still works?" She wondered aloud as she popped it open. "Hello?" She was then bombarded by a barrage of questions from; you guessed it, her mother.  
  
"Olivia, where have you been? And on that note are Skipper, Trixy and Kristina with you, we've all been so worried. We called everyone else's cell phones and it's a complete miracle that you're actually carrying yours!" Olivia winced at her mother's overreacting voice, well, to hr it was overreacting, Olivia noticed Ozuma wincing at then high pitched voice of her mother, he was lucky, she went through it practically every day. "Yes, Skip, Trix and Kris are with me, but not right now, we decided to..." She thought of the one excuse her mother would accept in this situation. "Go on a shopping spree." She held the phone at an arms length away as her mother started to excitedly chatter on and on about how wonderful it was that Olivia was finally turning into a woman, Ozuma chuckled and soon it turn into full blown laughter, Olivia glared at him,. A but that only provoked more laughter.  
  
"What else has been going on? Can I talk to someone there?" Olivia's mom asked. "But mom, the girls aren't here." Olivia whined into the phone. "Then let me talk to your boyfriend." Olivia blushed, her mother must of heard Ozuma's laughter, she was about to totally deny that Ozuma was her boyfriend, when he realized this would be a good way to get back at Ozuma for laughing at her. "Okay." She thrust the phone into Ozuma's hands. "My mom wants to talk to you." Ozuma gave her an odd look and slowly brought the phone up to his ear. "Hello."  
  
Trixy woke up, she felt like she was being watched; she slowly opened her eyes, only a crack so that in the dark it looked as though they were still closed, and saw Kai staring at her, a rather dreamy expression on his face, if that wasn't odd enough Kai's hand was slowly making it's way to her face, gently stroking it, Trixy held in her gasp, but couldn't help but shiver at the contact. She was about to fully open her eyes, when the hand retreated, and she suddenly felt alone without the comforting contact. But gathering her nerves she decided she might as well face the music, it was now or never to get her feelings out there. Trixy boldly opened her eyes, looking into slightly shocked reddish brow eyes. "Kai...."  
  
FASH: Wow, am I evil or what? Cliffhangers, I don't know why I'm doing one myself when I hate them so much, god, I have turned into a hypocrite. 


	8. Chapter 7

FASH: Still not done my English ISU.....I should work on that shouldn't I, too much typing for my liking. This chapter will be shorter than the others, because instead of doing my homework like I should have I left it to the last minute, God I'm such a procrastinator! Smacks head repeatedly on brick wall."  
  
Disclaimer: I have explained it to you; you should have grasped the concept by now.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Let us start off in a place where we left off, eh?  
  
"Hello." Ozuma was looking straight at Olivia with an odd look on his face.  
  
"Oh, so you must be my Olivia's boyfriend." Ozuma blushed and started stuttering. "Now now dear, no need to be embarrassed." He heard the voice of Olivia's mother coo. "You'll have to give me the details of the relationship so far, Olivia wouldn't tell me anything, I just know it, now, when was your first kiss?" Ozuma just stared at Olivia who was trying to cover up her fits of laughter with her hand; he glared and decided it was time for some payback of his own. "Oh, we've gotten way past the kissing stage." Ozuma smirked, both at Olivia's reaction, which was falling on her behind, and her mother's reaction, which was a scandalized, but very interested gasp. "Oh! I knew Olivia had a little seductress in her! Tell me all the details!" Before Ozuma could start that little conversation, Olivia recovered and snatched the phone from his hands. "You've had enough chit chat mom, adieu." She turned off the power and glared at the smirking Ozuma, blushing like crazy. "Men! They are so.... Appalling!" "You're the one who started it." Ozuma said, rather proud he got such a reaction from Olivia. "Tu es un trainent!" (You are a creep!) Olivia stomped away, blushing even more; Ozuma watched her and wondered what exactly she had said to him, before shrugging his shoulders and making his way back to the abandoned warehouse.  
  
Skipped was cursing all the Gods that be, they had finally, naturally, gotten together, and then the horrible fates seemed to rip them apart. 'Well, fate and destiny can never stand up to a plotting teenaged girl.' She started to cackle manically, and in doing so scared all the pigeons that were resting on the building away.  
  
"Kai...." Trixy wasn't quite sure what to say, she was lost in Kai's eyes, as sappy as that sounded, it was sure, and now she had completely lost all of that nerve she had gather seconds earlier, but to her it seemed like hours, just staring into Kai's slightly dazed eyes.  
  
"Trixy...." Kai said back, no matter how hard he tried or how much he wanted to, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes from hers. 'I think it's time....' He brought his face slowly towards hers, and she to lifted her head up, and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. (This is an accomplishment for me, it's probably the first time a pairing had gotten together so early in the story.)  
  
They both pulled away, Trixy blushing red as a cherry and Kai having a tin of red on his cheeks as well. Trixy then got up and snuggled into Kai's arms, and they fell asleep like that, not caring what kind of reaction it would get from the others in the morning.  
  
Kai and Trixy were both rudely awakened by a rather loud and high pitched. "AWWWW!" That even managed to wake the dead, referring to Tyson.  
  
Trixy rubbed her eyes sleepily and came face to face with a grinning Kris. "AHH!" She jumped back and crashed into Kai, what could she say; waking up with Kris staring into her eyes was pretty freaky.  
  
"You two are a couple now right? You are SUCH a CUTE couple! Don't you think Rei?" She asked and before he could answer she spontaneously latched onto his arm, all the romance was getting to her. "Uhhh....." Rei blushed, Kris didn't notice and snuggled more into his side, causing him to blush more, lucky for him the others were to busy crowding around Kai and Trixy to notice, and they in turn were to busy being crowded to notice.  
  
Kris suddenly seemed to snap back to reality and quickly relinquished her hold on Rei's arm, all the while thinking. 'Ohhh, how embarrassing!' She blushed slightly and looked at Rei out of the corner of her eye, and was surprised to see him staring straight at her. 'Why is he staring at me like that?' She blushed again and swiftly looked away.  
  
Rei just stayed staring at the girl who eluded him, his thoughts always found their way to her, he'd once had a small fling with Mariah, but that was nothing compared to what he was feeling now, and so he decided, he would pursue Kris, and maybe they'd become closer then friends. At least, that was what Rei was hopping for. He glanced at Kris again she had moved over to thoroughly question her friend about her new found relationship. 'Watch out Kris, when I want something, I'm relentless.' He thought with a small smile. (God! I'm making the guys all so possessive, it's very odd and funny, and OOC!)  
  
"OH GUYS!" Hilary bounded in, grabbing on to Rei in a very provocative way, she had decided today was the day she started building up her harem. "What's u today Rei?" She looked deep into Rei's eyes, trying to be seductive, when all she was really doing was creeping him out and making Kris and Trix send hateful glares her way. But she didn't notice that, she was too preoccupied in trying to get Rei as lusty as she was. "Anyways Rei, I want to help you practice with Drigger today." She purred and if Rei were sitting you would describe the position she was in as in his lap.  
  
Kris growled deep in the back of her throat, a very animalistic sound that could only have one meaning. Back off he's mine! Hilary noticed the growl and fearfully looked at the girl who was fully capable of breaking every bone in her body, and it looked as though she really wanted to do that. But Hilary used this to her advantage, she made a high pitched, and totally fake whimper and clutched onto Rei's arm harder. Rei, meanwhile, wanted to savagely rip the annoying girl off his arm, but that wouldn't look to good. Rei, Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Trixy sighed, it would be a long day.  
  
FASH: I know this chapter is short, but my English ISU is due tomorrow and I need to finish it up! 


	9. Chapter 8

FASH: Have I mentioned I hate school, the teachers are okay, especially my English teacher, she's nice to me because I'm the best student in class! . Beyblade's time was changed on YTV, so I have no clue what's going on. Can someone tell me when it's on?  
  
Disclaimer: You should have figured this out by now, I only own my OCs.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Kai was training on the beach, Trixy sitting in the sand watching him, it was quite a sight, his muscles going tense, shining slightly from the perspiration. Trixy shivered, this was like something from one of her many fantasies, but then it started to earn the rating X, and Trixy seriously doubted that Kai was going to randomly walk over and make those dreams come true, even if they were now a couple.  
  
Rei meanwhile was training in a forest, he ran into it in hopes that Hilary wouldn't be able to find him. Thankfully she wasn't able to find him, but since he ran he had also lost Kris, he sighed and looked up at the trees, wondering what it would be like to kiss her delicate pink lips, what they would taste and feel like, Rei wanted to know, right now! To bad she wasn't around....  
  
But meters away Kris was looking, she hadn't stopped following Rei, even when she lost sight of him, but this was getting tiresome, she looked and yet she did not find. 'Oh well, at least Hilary isn't here, she's such a whore, trying to seduce my Rei!' She growled, eyes narrowing threateningly, if that girl ever touched Rei again, there would be hell to pay! She angrily shoved the branches of a small tree away and walking into a clearing, where Rei happened to be.  
  
"REI!" She flung herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck and legs wrapping around his waist as she hugged him tightly to her, not noticing the determination and lust sparkle in Rei's eyes.  
  
"I was so worried that Hilary was going to get to you and- Are you okay, your eyes seem a little fog-" She had to stop for at that precise moment Rei's mouth descended on hers in a passionate earth shaking kiss.  
  
Kai looked over at Trixy, she was lying in the sand and seemingly asleep, sprawled out on the sand and looking like an impersonation of a star fish. She was tossing her head around slightly, Kai shook his head and went over to wake her up. He reached out to shake her, but then. "Kai...." She moaned his name like a caress and he blushed heavily, not sure if he wanted to wake her up right now, to late, she was waking up herself.  
  
Trixy's eye opened, she didn't know why she was being dragged away from her precious sexy dream, she liked that dream, she wanted it to come to life, then she then noticed the all mighty figure that was Kai. 'Is he blushing or has he been out in the sun to long?' She wondered as she scrutinized Kai, who in turn was watching her with interest, he wanted to know what exactly that dream was about, especially when Trix was the one dreaming it, so instead of not investigating this interesting subject he asked. "What were you dreaming?"  
  
Kris would answer, if the answer was in anyway proper, even summarizing her dream would be perverse, how would Kai react to her saying you, me, whip cream and handcuffs. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what his reaction to that would be.  
  
"Oh, you know, stuff." She said nonchalantly, well aware that Kai was searching her eyes for answers, and very sure that he knew she was lying.  
  
"Really now." He leaned down so they were face to face, Trixy's cheeks became flushed at the proximity of their faces.  
  
"Yes..." She whispered softly as Kai's lips fell onto hers in a soul shattering kiss.  
  
Skipper was rather tired of watching the Saint Shields train, so she went on a walk, keeping her eyes forward and not paying any attention to the ground. To bad, there was a crack in the pavement that caught onto her shoes and she fell forward, waiting for the oncoming pain of her body smashing against the cement, but instead she fell into a warm chest and two arms wrapped around her, steadying her. Skip's breath caught in her throat, so far, she knew it wasn't a girl, if it was her head would be buried in their breasts and wouldn't that be awkward. Now if only it was a handsome guy. 'Be hot be hot be hot.....' She slowly looked up and mentally gasped, this guy was really hot! He had darkly tanned skin, white hair, a crimson eye, she couldn't see the other one as it was blocked by his hair, a beauty mark, and as she stepped back she took in his odd style of clothing. "Thanks." She managed to get out, a blush dusted her cheeks ever so slightly as she quickly turned and walked away.  
  
King looked over to his companion Queen. "What was that all about?" She asked, rather rudely, King shrugged his shoulder, but other than that didn't reply. He looked down the road to where that girl had disappeared to moments before, he felt this odd tingling sensation in his chest, and knew immediately what it was. 'I never believed in love at first sight before.' He thought, eyes becoming slightly starry, then he came back to his senses. 'But I'll probably never see her again.' He sighed and his shoulders drooped slightly. "Come on Queen, let's go get some part." "Alright! That's my kind of thing!" She said enthusiastically while grabbing his arm and dragging him off somewhere.  
  
Ozuma sighed as he stared at Flash Leopard before loading and launching it. He couldn't seem to get Olivia out of his thoughts, it was very distracting, good thing the others didn't notice, or else he would be under a barrage of inquiries that would inadvertently question his leadership skills. Ever since the other night Olivia's face just would get out of his mind. 'Why am I thinking these things?!?!' He thought desperately, but on the outside, he was still the calm, cool and collected leader of the Saint Shields.  
  
Olivia, was sleeping in her dark room, tossing and turning before awaking abruptly. "This is not happening." She said to herself, she had just had the oddest dream where she and Ozuma kissed, the strange thing was, she liked the dream. "My life, is screwed."  
  
FASH: There's another.... Wonderful chapter. 


	10. Chapter 9

FASH: Thank you Aeris Turner for telling me when Beyblade is on again, you are me idol now. And I agree with you palo verde, Tala is hotter than King, but alas, he isn't in the second season, oh well, and to my other reviewers, I love you guys, your so cool!  
  
Disclaimer: Come on! Me? Own Beyblade? I wish!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Olivia walked along the beach, the Blade Breakers, Kris, Trix and 'the whore' had gone to America for some reason or another and now she had no one to talk to because she had no clue where to find Skip, yep, life was a living hell.  
  
Skip was walking along the same beach, she could not stand another minute of watching to Saint Shields train, it was just SO boring and tedious. She would be planning how to get Ozuma and Olivia together, if that guy from before wasn't plaguing her mind.  
  
Seeing as how neither of these girl were watching where they were going, they collided with each other, quite violently too. They stumbled back and were about to scream at the offending other, when they noticed who exactly it was that they bumped into.  
  
"SKIP! It feels like I haven't seen you in years." Olivia wrung her arms around Skip's neck in a hug, Skip unenthusiastically hugged back, she didn't like hugs, they were to... Physical.  
  
"So, what's been going on cuz?" Skip asked as she ruffled Olivia's hair affectionately, Olivia pouted and whacked the offending hand away from her tousled hair. "I got an apartment and have spent the last few days painting it. After all, the only thing worse that white-"  
  
"Is pink." Skipper finished, she smirked at Olivia. "Either I know you to well, or you are just very predictable." She snickered to herself at the frown her comment brought onto Olivia's face.  
  
"I should hope you know me to well, we've only seen each other everyday for the past five years, and we're cousins." She huffed and blew a strand of horribly cotton candy pink hair out of her face, not knowing how adorable she looked as she did so.  
  
"Nope, I think it's that your to predictable, someone can spend two minutes with you and they would already be able to finish off your sentences." Skipper's smirk widened.  
  
Olivia suppressed the oncoming anger; know that her cousin was only fooling around. "And where exactly are you and those Saint Shields people staying? I can't find you guys anywhere." She asked in a whining voice.  
  
"Some old, abandoned warehouse." Skipper replied with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Oh gee, that really helps." Olivia murmured sarcastically. "I'm going to head back to my apartment now, see you later." She waved and turned.  
  
Skipper had forgotten all about the mysterious guy she previously... Fell into, so now her mind was once again on the topic of setting a certain pair up. 'Damn it I should have told her where that warehouse was! Then she could drop by some random time and I'd herd everyone but her and Ozuma out of the building!' But seeing as it was to late to tell her now, she settled for just plotting various matchmaker schemes worthy of the Goddess of Love.  
  
Meanwhile in America, Hilary had walked off somewhere, much to everyone's liking, but then she found them and clutched to both Rei and Kai's arm talking about how scared she was to be all alone in a foreign country with no one to give her directions, much to a four certain peoples displeasure, and everyone else just didn't like her around, even Judy was being heavily annoyed by the whiny girl. They were looking for the stolen rock that contained ancient bit beasts, they had no clue where it was, but they knew one thing for sure now, it was Alan who stole the rock, and Judy wanted to know why he would do such a thing, and this Hilary girl was a distraction from everything, she was sure that an assassin would gleefully kill her for nothing, although she would never say something like that out loud. No, she was too responsible and important to say something so offending, even though she was sure of it.  
  
'I must not kill her; I must not kill her....' 'Murder is a crime, murder is a crime, but would I be doing the world a ton of good?' '...And then I'll tie her down and use some dull knives to cat at her flesh...' 'I wonder if I could add some poison to her food, no one would ever know it was me...' 'This child is so annoying!' 'Why must I suffer like this?' 'God do you hate me or something?' and 'Come on random lightning bolt, just electrocute her now.' Were the thoughts of the people around Hilary, but she was totally oblivious of their nearly murderous intent.  
  
Now then, back in Japan a certain pair were busy winning beyblade parts from little, inexperienced kids, not that they cared about the cute little kids, but King seemed oddly unfocused, he had been ever since that girl ran into him, he couldn't stop thinking about her light hair and mesmerizing dark eyes, much to Queen's displeasure.  
  
Skipper had returned to the warehouse, finding the Saint Shields to be, once again training, she sighed, this had to be the worst time of her life, and she thought being a teen was the highlight of people's lives.  
  
Olivia laid on her bed, her apartment thankfully no longer smelt like paint fumes, she had been having the worst headaches cause by the nauseating vapors released by the paint. So she laid there, looking at her dark ceiling, and wondered as she had been for a while now, what that Ozuma guy was up to. 'I don't have a crush on him, no, not me. Why would I have a crush on some guy I don't even know?' But in her own heart she knew she was lying, even if she was busy convincing her mind it was the truth.  
  
FASH: Hello, there's one more chapter to add to the story, and about another thousand words to add to my total words archived, I'm so proud of myself, in an odd sort of way. I wish my friends updated as much as I did, especially Dani, and Danielle, if you are reading this, yes, that was a hint. Please bestow upon me a gracious review and you will be forever in my heart! 


	11. Author's Note

FASH: I'm SO sorry hat I haven't updated in a while, I'll update tomorrow, I promise, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. I'm just kind of stressed from all this work their loading on us even though it's the end of school! God, hat I wouldn't give to be back in elementary school so we could just sit around, do nothing, and have a little party on the last day of school. Anyways, once again, the next chapter will be up TOMORROW! 


	12. Chapter 10

FASH: Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while, I had a Com Tech assignment this weekend, school is almost over! YES! Skipper has some harsh language going on in this chapter so watch out kiddies.  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own an anime, it would either be Beyblade, or Naruto, but I own neither.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Back in America, they had found Alan, and Max had battled with him, Max, of course, became the victor, and Alan did as he promised and told them about the mysterious blonde haired lady who wanted him to steal the stone in the first place. After saying their last goodbyes to Judy and Alan they left on a plane back to Japan.  
  
"Who do you think this blonde chick is?" She asked, and before anyone could answer. "I bet she's just some whore. What do you think?" and once again before anyone could comment on that. "She's probably a real slut." Kris and Trix, who didn't care if they caused the annoying girl physical damage, hit her repeatedly in the back of the head with a wooden plank.  
  
"Uh, guys, she's unconscious now." Kenny said as he clutched his laptop to his chest, the girl just looked up and grinned maniacally. "We won't stop till she has amnesia, a concussion, or is dead. Want to try a whack at it?" Trix asked as she held out one of the wooden planks, but, no matter how much each of these guys hated Hilary, they weren't about to hit a girl, she was a girl. Trix seemed to notice the reason for their refusal and happily said. "Luckily, I am also a girl and can hit beat on both genders without feeling any guilt." She then rejoined Kris in the beating of Hilary, must to the guys amusement.  
  
Back in Japan, Skipper was dully walking on the beach, beating on Dunga was only for so long, and now she had absolutely nothing to do! She sighed and kicked at the sand, watching as it flew up into the air, then a harsh wind pulled at it and it flew into her face, or more precisely, her eyes. "AHHHH!" She started running around with her eyes clamped shut. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING, PIECE OF SHIT, COCK COBBLERING SAND!" She started rubbing at her eyes, still running around like a chicken with its head cut off, if you were on onlooker, you would either find that sight amusing, and back away slowly.  
  
There was only one other person on the beach at this time, and he looked on amused, very amused, before going up to help the girl in pain. Yes, it was King, he had convinced Queen that he needed a walk and that she didn't need to come/follow/stalk him, that chick was obsessive! "Need some help there?" He asked the girl dryly, the girl stopped and turned towards the sound of the voice.  
  
Skipper turned towards that sexy voice that could only belong to that guy she fell into the other day. 'Hot damn, and I can't see him!' She slowly opened her burning eyes, they really hurt, and out came the tears that she had been holding back.  
  
King looked at the girl in a state of shock. She was crying? King was cruel at times and he could take little kids crying, but a cute girl crying? No way! He walked up to her and started to examine her eyes, it couldn't be that bad. 'Just some mild irritation.' HE thought as he took in the girl's whole face, tat seemed to be in as much shock as he was when he saw her crying. "It's okay, your eyes 'ill be fine by the end of the day." He said as he patted her cheeks, but he didn't let them go, he held her face in his hands and gazed at her in something akin to adoration.  
  
Skipper stared back, she felt the urge to lean closer, so she did, and was thrilled to see King bringing his face closer to hers as well, their lips were almost touching, so close, when. "KING!"  
  
A fuming Queen made her way down the beach, grabbed Kings' arm and dragged him away, but Skipper just stared and sighed lovingly. 'His name is King.....'  
  
Olivia had finally gotten out of bed, what was the use of even trying to go to sleep when your dreams were haunted by a really hot guy you were starting to like? Well, there were many uses, but Olivia wasn't much of an erotic dreamer. 'Like hell I'd start having dreams like that, my mother would flip, in excitement.' She shuddered. 'She'd probably ask me about the details or something, how disturbing.' She shuddered again as she walked out of her apartment, after all, who would want their mom asking about stuff like that?  
  
Olivia was now on her way to a bunch of abandoned warehouses she had seen the day before, in hopes that she could get a little talk in with Skipper. 'Yea, get her to share some of that wisdom of her or whatever. She'd probably know what to do.' And so she started creeping in and out of warehouses, trying to find that particular one that Skipper would be in.  
  
King sighed pitifully, Queen was dragging him to nowhere in particular and nagging his ears off. They weren't together, he could kiss a girl if he wanted, she wasn't in charge of his life, not that he would tell her that in the mood she was in. Normal girls pissed at you were bad enough, but this was Queen she practically invented the word PMS, he wasn't going to risk his neck just yet, nope, he was very sure that he was to young to die.  
  
Hilary was unconscious and laying in a heap on the airplane's floor, black and blue all over. Kris and Trix happily looked over their masterpiece as they snuggled into their boyfriend's sides, who smiled slightly and wrapped their arms around them, bringing the girls closer to their chests.  
  
Olivia had entered a warehouse, it seemed to have been housing some people, but there wasn't anyone there, she was about to turn around and leave when a voice asked. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She turned to the voice and was surprise to see Ozuma, and he looked equally as surprised to see her.  
  
FASH: Cliffhanger, I'm so evil! Hehehe. Anyways, please review, it would make me happy and not want to burn down my school....Or would it? 


	13. Chapter 11

FASH: Here I am again, bringing forth the fic that is oh so wonderful. I updated earlier than usual because it took me so long to update last time. Thank you once again to my reviews, you are half of the reason I keep doing this, the other half is my determination not to leave a fic unfinished.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my OCs you dolts!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ozuma asked calmly, but when the person turned he gapped in shock, what the hell was Olivia doing there?  
  
"In case you've forgotten, I'm Olivia, and I'm looking for Skip, and seeing as she isn't here right now, I'm leaving!" Olivia stomped out of the warehouse, leaving a confused Ozuma in her wake. "Wait." He called out, Olivia slowly turned around, glad that it was dark in the warehouse so that Ozuma couldn't see her blush. "Yes." She tapped her foot impatiently, although inwardly she really, really wanted to know what Ozuma was going to say. "Never mind." Ozuma said dully, he didn't know what came over him to call out to her in the first place. Olivia huffed at the waste of her not so precious but still her own time and left, trying to ignore the sliver of pain in her heart that was caused by Ozuma's easy dismissal of her.  
  
Minutes later Dunga, Miriam and Joseph came back, ready to put another plan into action. They encountered Tyson at the river and battled, they were about to overcome him, when a knew blade came out of nowhere and thrashed their blades, so they retreated. The blade's owner was a boy named Zeo, who absolutely seemed to idolize Tyson, much to Hilary's displeasure, but nobody cared because she's a whore. So then Zeo and Tyson became good friends yadda yadda yadda, Tyson went to some gym with Zeo so Zeo could prove to people that he knew Tyson blah blah blah.  
  
Trix and Kai were out, Kris was mocking them, saying it was a date, but Trix mocked back saying that she was just jealous because she and Rei weren't on a date, Kris shut up at that point. While Kai, Trix, Max and Tyson were away, a new blader came demanding a battle, and so Rei accepted and they ran towards a forest and began their battle on a huge set of stone stairs.  
  
Kris, Tyson, Hilary, Trix, Kenny, Kai, Zeo and, unbeknownst to any of them, the Saint Shields were watching the battle between Rei and Foxy.  
  
Foxy's bit beast had somehow made copies of itself and Rei didn't know which to attack, it seemed pretty hopeless, but Kris was cheering for him.  
  
"You cannot win Rei!" Foxy said as Rei's blade took another hit, this made Kris go past the boiling point. "YEA! WELL AT LEAST HIS NAME ISN'T A WORD TO DESCRIBE A HOT GIRL YOU HERMAPHRODITE!" She yelled, everyone looked at her strangely, who wouldn't?  
  
Tyson was watching over the battle, trying to find Foxy's weakness, when he realized it. "REI IT'S THE WIND!"  
  
Rei seemed to understand what Tyson was saying and soon he had Foxy in a one on one battle, and he won, Foxy's bit shattered and Foxy ran away up the stairs.  
  
"REI That was awesome!" Kris shouted as she leaped up and hugged Rei, but he, and the others were worried, but they weren't the only ones worried.  
  
"Did you see what that guys bit beast did?" "I don't care; I still think I could take him." Ozuma ignored his teammates bickering. 'Does this mean we're too late?' He looked over to his side as a bunch of bushes moved, and out popped Skip. "And where the hell have you been?" He asked and raised his eyebrows as the normally cold girl blushed. 'Something tells me I don't want to know....'  
  
Olivia was walking around by a river and bridge, she saw Tyson and, some, other dude, with long hair in a braid, they seemed to be talking, and surprise surprise, the Blade Breakers, Hilary, Kris and Trix were watching, she leaned against the rail of the bridge, undetected by any of them, and watched, the new kid seemed to be good, especially since he held up so long against Tyson, he was close to being knocked out many times, but he just kept on coming back, in the end he lost, and Tyson seemed to be a little cruel to him, but he was only joking. 'I hate Hilary, she's a bitch.' She thought sourly before turning away and walking back to her apartment.  
  
Kris looked on as he watched Tyson explain his training room idea, Trix was also watching on the sidelines, they didn't care, well, they did care, but they knew that in the end the Blade Breakers would win, that was just how the storyline of Beyblade went.  
  
Trix looking at the dish in the water with raised eyebrows, this wasn't the training room she'd expected, when saying training room, and she thought they'd mean a room. Kris laughed out loud as Tyson feel in the pond. Then the girls watched on as Tyson lifted weights, it was more like the others were lifting it for him, but whatever.  
  
"Diet soda! That dude at the grocery store is dead!" Dunga shouted and Skipper sighed as Dunga blabbed on and on. She no longer cared if the Saint Shields were going to steal the Blade Breakers bit beasts, all she wanted was peace and quiet, and that was completely impossible with Dunga around. 'I should beat his face in the next time I'm not to lazy and would actually do it.' She though sadistically, smirk plastered on her face and she vaguely heard Ozuma talking about how now was the time to take the Blade Breakers bit beasts. But for now, she was to tired to be concerned over it.  
  
Tyson was blading with Zeo, wondering about these strange feelings he was having, normally around people he considered friends he felt content, but with Zeo, he felt light as air, on cloud nine, and all that other sentimental stuff he never cared about before. 'I better out there thoughts in the back of my head if I'm going to win.' He thought before his blade pushed Zeo's out of the dish. "Zeo, you're going to pass that test of yours with flying colours." He said happily. "Really?" Zeo asked in awe, and Tyson nodded his head, his mind once again on the emotions coursing through him.  
  
FASH: And yes, I think I am going to make this a Tyson/Zeo fic, I think they'd be cute together eh? Anyways, review, it's that little button, press it and comment, it won't even take a minute, unless you want to give me a really long review! - . o 


	14. Chapter 12

FASH: Hello, here I am to bring you a new chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Kris and Trix had been spending the day shopping; they had tried to drag the guys with them, but to no avail. So while they were shopping and picking out cute outfits, they had no idea what was going on, especially with Rei....  
  
The Blade Breakers had followed Joseph, wanting answers, and as soon as they got them, they had to battle, Rei went up against Dunga, sure he could win, but alas, he did not, and Drigger was sealed inside a rock. This, of course, caused Rei to get super depressed and he walked off alone as the others were training, preparing to get Drigger back. It took him seeing a group of young children blading to realize that he was still a blade, with or without Drigger. He went back to the dojo and was surprised to see the guys still practicing, and then out of nowhere, Kris jumped out and hugged him. "Oh Rei! I heard what happened! Are you okay?" She asked in a rush, unaware of the glare directed at her from a certain whore that we all hate. "I'm okay Kris, but I will get Drigger back." Kris stepped back and looked at him, eyes full of confidence and nodded solemnly, before a smile made it's way across her face and she kissed him.  
  
Kai looked over to Trix, who was grinning at him like the cat who ate the canary. Kai quickly walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and went off to do some.... Stuff with her, yes, strenuous training, that's right, training, nothing intimate about training.....  
  
The next day Tyson was running, he was late, really late, to bad a blade came out of nowhere and Tyson being Tyson, took up the challenge, his opponent turned out to be a boy named Net. 'What the hell is with these guys and their names, it totally gives away what their bit beast is!' And sure enough, Net's bit beast was a spider. Tyson was battling as hard as he could, but it looked pretty hopeless, that is, until a certain braided boy came and joined up with Tyson to finish the battle. 'Zeo!' Poor, poor Zeo had gotten hurt in the battle, well, more like because of the battle because the house's roof was starting to fall apart and debris had hit Zeo's leg, so Tyson quickly rushed over to him. "Zeo! Are you okay?" He asked in worry, Zeo smiled and nodded, Tyson, losing his self control for a second, wrapped his arms around Zeo in a hug. When he pulled back he was delighted to find Zeo blushing. "Tyson, you'd better get going, you're late." Zeo stuttered out, and Tyson, snapping back to reality, stood up and offered Zeo a hand before walking out of the building at a slower pace, he didn't want to further injure his current crush now did he.  
  
Zeo, meanwhile, was blushing rather cutely, Tyson was awesome and he had a crush on the guy ever since he saw him on TV from the world championships in Russia, was it possible that Tyson could ever return his feelings?  
  
Kris and Trix sighed, the guys were training, and they just knew they'd be to much of a distraction for them to concentrate properly, so they had left Tyson's dojo, vaguely wondering where the hell said boy was, and headed for the beach, they were just lounging around on the sand, catching some rays, nearly falling asleep because of the calming sounds of the ocean, that kind of stuff. Then, a shadow fell over then.  
  
"You two are so lazy, I'm surprised you're not wearing bathing suits and have those little tanning mirrors." They looked up and saw a smirking Olivia.  
  
"Hey Olivia, aren't you hot? You're wearing all black." Kris asked tiredly, Olivia sweatdropped and did a face vault.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you two that you're pretty unemotional when you want to be." Olivia asked sourly as she glared at them.  
  
"Aw. You know we love you Olivia, we just don't feel like glomping you, and it's to hot to move." Trix said as she stretched her arms above her.  
  
"Right, okay then. You two gotten together with your lover boys yet?" Olivia asked as she sat beside the girls who smiled mischievously and winked. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Yes to what?" Skipper popped out of nowhere, thoroughly freaking the other three girls out.  
  
"When the hell did you get over here?!" Olivia asked as Skipper fell back into the sand beside her.  
  
"Just now, so what were you talking about? Is it about Trix and Kris's love life, because if it is, you need to give me all the details." She said while smirking at the two girls in question.  
  
"Yep, they're with Kai and Rei, just like they always dreamed of being, honestly, you two had crushes on them since the first few episodes." Olivia shook her head in exasperation.  
  
"Really, now we just need to get you and me a guy, right cuz?" Skipper asked as she gave Olivia a noogie. "Stop wiggling about, you're only making it harder on yourself." She said in amusement before finally letting the struggling girl go.  
  
"Well, unlike you guys, I don't need to get a boyfriend while I'm here. I'm perfectly fine and I cherish my time alone." Olivia stated proudly, but due to the fact that she closed her eyes and rested her head back, she didn't notice Skipper telling the other two girls about her plot to get Olivia and Ozuma together, Kris and Trix were thrilled with the idea of playing matchmaker. So would could some up our feelings in one sentence. Poor, poor Olivia.  
  
FASH: Hello, the other two girls are in on the scheme, Zeo and Tyson are crushing on each other, but have no clue about the others' feelings, what will happen next? Find out by reading next time. R&R, come on, you know you want to review, who wouldn't? 


	15. Chapter 13

FASH: It's okay if you don't like yaoi or yuri, I'm not really going to have it centering around Tyson and Zeo's relationship, the worst that you'll read about is them hugging or something.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, I would know everything and wouldn't have to watch I on YTV.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Kai was training by himself when a mysterious blade came out of nowhere... And cut the bench he was training by in half! He quickly called back his Dranzer, but the blade had disappeared, he had to warn the others.  
  
"It cut a bench?!" Max seemed a little skeptical, after all, it was a kind of unbelievable story.  
  
Tyson grandpa then, supposedly, cut a piece of bamboo in half with his wooden sword, everyone thought he had actually done it for real, but it turned out he had previously cut the bamboo, could this mean that the blades' trick was really an illusion?  
  
Insert fairly long time lapse here; why not listen to some Liknin Park to let the time fly by. Note: That is not a subliminal massage.  
  
Two blades crashed together in a forest of bamboo, the saint Shields and Skipper were watching from the sidelines and Olivia had shown up and followed them.  
  
"My name is Jack." The boy with the really creepy eyebrows said, and as if Kris, Trix and Olivia's mind were connected, they all said the same thing at the same time. "Off."  
  
Jack turned to the three girls. "Jack." He gestured to himself and the girls once again replied. "Off." "Jack." "Off." "Jack." "Off." "Jack!" "Off!" "JACK!" "OFF!" Jack finally turned away and concentrated on his battle against Kai, meanwhile most of the guys were glancing at the girls with odd looks.  
  
"Do you know what jacking off is?" Trix asked the people who shook their heads no; she tried to hold in her laughter, seeing that Trix was having difficulty Kris decided to tell then what it was, even though she just knew it was going to corrupt them, it was their own fault for wanting to know. "It's when a guy masturbates." She said simply with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Many things happened after that revelation, let's see a little list of it shall we. The guys blushed. Hilary started having some rather disturbing thoughts, involving her crushes and a closet. The Saint Shields gapped at the information Skipper gasped at the Saint Shields' faces Olivia shook her head and briefly wondered how she became friends with Kris and Trix. Jack lost all concentration and his blade started going out of wack, cutting many bamboo trees down. And finally, Olivia said that Jack was killing the cute little pandas because he was cutting down so much bamboo.  
  
In the end Kai won and everything went back to normal, although this normal had no semblance to any actual normal, it was just how these in particular people were used to living their lives.  
  
The next day Kris was just mindlessly flirting with Rei when Kenny came in totally out of breath. 'What's wrong with him?' She thought before he worriedly went into an explanation about Max, some other blader due, and Max running after said dude. And of course, that got everyone in a frenzy, well, mostly everyone, to find Max.  
  
They got to a big abandoned building, just in time to see it crash. So they set to work on finding Max in the very large pile of rubble.  
  
"Where the hell did that kid get to?" Trix asked angrily, she was losing quality time with Kai here; did no one care about her love life?  
  
"He's somewhere, don't worry..... Speak of the devil." Kris replied when out from of the debris both Max and Miriam came out, the group ran towards them and Miriam ran into the bush, upon reaching their destination, Max, the first thing asked was by Trix.  
  
"So then Max, what were you and Miriam doing in a building all alone together?" She asked and Max lit up like the sky on July 4th. Much to everyone's enjoyment. Yes, it was really fun to tease little innocent Max.  
  
Meanwhile Ozuma had gone out for a walk. Miriam had gone to battle Max, Dunga wasn't good for intelligent conversation, and Joseph was sleeping. Yep, he seemed to be the only responsible one on his team at times. HE was about to turn around when a familiar mix of pink and blue caught his eye. Why yes, it was Olivia, and it looked like she was struggling? And Ozuma, being the nice cough guy he is went over to help.  
  
Olivia was currently trying not to drop her two bags of groceries on the ground. 'I knew I should have bought two bottles of Pepsi, it's weighing me down.' She thought, and then she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard an oh so familiar voice behind her say. "What's up?" She turned to see Ozuma and nearly dropped the bag with the pop in it, but she regained control just in time. "What do you want?" She asked and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Ozuma noticed her glare, but shrugged it off. "I'm just going to help you sheesh." HE then grabbed the pop bag and started walking ahead of Olivia, she seemed a little shocked that he wanted to help her. "Come on, it's not like I know where you live."  
  
After she had gotten home and put her stuff away she sighed and sat down on her bed smiling. "Maybe he isn't so bad after all."  
  
FASH: There's some O/O for you, they'll get together soon, just not quite yet. Review! 


	16. Chapter 14

FASH: Here's the newest chapter of Beyond Imagination, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to some chapter before this; I don't want to type it again.  
  
""-speech ''-thought  
  
They group of people, AKA Kenny, Hilary, Rei, Kai, Tyson, Trix and Kris, were just sitting around the front of Tyson's dojo, they had to leave in a few minutes because the Saint Shield challenged them to a final match, and, not exactly sure about what they were going up against or what they were getting themselves into, they left.  
  
Minutes after they left Olivia showed up. "Guys! Guys?" She sighed and shook her head, smiling and eyes half closed she uttered. "I feel so alone and abandoned." She then laughed to herself before wondering where the hell everyone could have gone.  
  
They were at an abandoned theme park; this was it, the final clash between the Saint Shields and the Blade Breakers. They had to get Drigger back for Rei, which was what the Blade Breakers were there for. And the Saint Shields were there to steal and seal all of the Blade Breakers bit beasts. Kris was there to be Rei's emotional comforter, Trix was there to cheer Kai on, and Skip was there because she had nothing else to do and wanted to see how the battles turned out. 'The funny thing is-' she thought to herself, 'is that usually it's Max who loses his bit beast.'  
  
The team battle started of with Max vs. Miriam, it was a hard battle, and they went inside, then on top, of a saloon style building. As they battled Miriam noticed Max's determination, even when he was on the losing end of the spectrum. Then she noticed his bond with his bit beast. "Shark Crash, you're more than just a tool." She said, and despite the seriousness of the situation, a certain three girl broke out in to fits of giggles.  
  
"Yea, you're retarded to." Kris said, it was then that Trix, Kris and Skip started twisting Max and Miriam's words. After the battle Miriam said. "I am now bonded to Shark Crash." So Trix felt the need to say. "Yes, I had sex with him and now I am pregnant with Max's child." Not noticing the odd looks they were getting from basically everyone in the vicinity the girls started laughing their heads off.  
  
And then it was Kai's turn to battle. With Trix as his personal, how could he lose? Meanwhile Trix was doing a little cheer, it made her seem special, very special.  
  
Kai was up against Dunga, they were battling on an old roller coaster ride, and then Ozuma decided to send Joseph in to finish the job. Tyson went forward to help Kai, but Ozuma's Flash Leopard ran in front of him causing him to fall back. "We are on a mission." "Yea, well play by the rules." "We play be our own rules." But to even it out  
  
Rei went in, jumping atop of the track and releasing his blade. "I don't need help Rei." "I'm just here for insurance." "Just what I needed."  
  
And so the two pairs of blades clashed, then, a pole fell over and started the cart of the roller coaster, and soon the blades had been knocked off the track by it. Now it was raining, and by some sick twist of fate there were frayed cables dangling inches from the soaked ground, Rei went in to shut of the electricity, but Joseph's Vanishing Moon was trying to get his blade away from the lever that would turn off the power.  
  
"Go Rei!" "Go Kai!" Kris and Trix were shouting from the sidelines, trying to help the guys fight on.  
  
Olivia was walking home, soaking wet, she had went over to the warehouse to see if Skip was there, but, surprise surprise, there was no one, zero, zilch, nada. And now she was walking all the way back to her apartment in the rain. Could her day possibly get any worse? Apparently so.  
  
"Hey Olivia." Olivia slowly turned around and purplish blue eyes met with ones of blue, it was Kane. "Hi Kane." She said monotonously before turning to walk away, but of course he had to walk beside her and reminisce about old times. 'Yea, well in old times, you were a total psycho.' She thought as she glared at the blue haired boy, who, despite her best efforts, didn't seem to notice. 'Damn world, I hate life.' She then accepted her fate, she had to walk home with Kane. 'My life is such a living nightmare, not to metion Kane annoys me to no end.' Meanwhile Kane thought he was really polishing up his flirting skills. Oo  
  
Drigger had somehow returned to Rei's blade, and as such, Kai and Rei quickly defeated Dunga and Joseph.  
  
"It's not over yet Tyson. You and Dragoon still have to battle me and Flash Leopard." Ozuma said, his mind totally focusing on the upcoming match, Skip looked at him thoughtfully. 'He's determined, I'll give him that, but I don't think he'll win...'  
  
Olivia sighed painfully. 'God, kill me now!' She silently pleaded, but alas not huge bolt of lightening struck her down and burnt her into a crisp, so she was still subjected to torture, which was really only a conversation with Kane. She mentally cheered when they got to her apartment, she turned around and quickly said. "See you later." And slammed the door in his face. Kane had no clue the fact Olivia had smiled while she said goodbye was because she was happy to get away from him, but thought it was because she liked him. "Kane, you are so smooth." He said to himself before going out to find Jim.  
  
FASH: I forget who, but someone asked for a love triangle, and there it is, now Kane like Olivia to, but it's very, very unrequited, because I, personally think that Ozuma is better than Kane. Anyways, remember to review, I like getting feedback, but don't flame me, I'll just ignore it, so it's very pointless to flame me. I'll use the flames to burn Hilary, sounds like a plan. Review! 


	17. Chapter 15

FASH: Here's the fifteenth chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"I will not loose to you Tyson." Ozuma said as they prepared to battle one another.  
  
"Well then, you've got another thing coming." Tyson replied as he got ready to launch Dragoon into a battle that would decide whether or not the keeper of Dragoon would loose his bit beast.  
  
She if some unseen force connected the two bladers, they launched their blades in complete unison. "Go Flash Leopard!" "Get him Dragoon!" And so the battle had begun.  
  
Skipper had migrated over to Trix and Kris and they were now whispering together, stuff like. "Who do you think will win?" "Tyson, he's the main character after all." "But sometimes he loses; maybe it will be a tie." "I know Ozuma; he's very determined to seal the bit beasts." "But why does he want to seal the bit beasts?" "I am not at liberty to say, if you want answers you should ask him yourself." "I wouldn't talk to him, he scares me and they seal Rei's Drigger, if only for a short amount of time." "I know, and then Joseph tried to cheat so Dunga could steal Kai's bit beast." "Look, I'm not asking you to forgive or accept the Saint Shields, but I will not tell you anymore of their mission then Ozuma had already, it would be disrespectful of me to do so." "Since when did you care about disrespecting people?" "Since I found out I could kill people ten different way and make it look like an accident." "What's that supp-oh, I'm sorry, but I don't want to die Skipper." "Then shut up." "Okay then." The girls broke away from their little conversation and watched the battle with interest.  
  
Olivia carefully peeked out the door and sighed. 'Thank God, Kane left.' No offence to Kane, but Olivia did not like him very much. 'I must go out, where the hell did everyone go on me?' Olivia pouted to herself as she walked along a rather empty street; most people had gone inside because of the rain. 'Wimpy people, scared of rain, oh no, the rain is in my hair, I just had a shower.' Olivia impersonated a high pitched, girly voice in her head as she searched for at least one of her friends. 'Man, I'd even talk to Ozuma right now.' Olivia felt herself blush at the thought of Ozuma. 'I don't like him, I just happen to think he's hot- wait, is that a good thing? ARG! I'm going to rip my hair out by the time I find someone to talk to!' Olivia grumbled many unintelligible things under her breath as she stalked down the street.  
  
Ozuma's Flash Leopard was overheating itself, but the green eyed boy would not give up. "I shall seal the bit beasts like my ancestors once did, I have trained all my life for this moment and I will not give up!" Ozuma said fiercely. But Flash leopard was melting its; own blade.  
  
Dragoon spoke with Tyson during the battle, and gave Tyson more of a will to go on, he beat Ozuma.  
  
"I now see that you can protect your own bit beasts, good bye Blade Breakers, we will meet again one day soon." Ozuma said as he, the other Saint Shields, and Skipper left the Blade Breakers.  
  
"Yes!" Tyson shot his fist up in the air. 'Score another victory for Tyson, the world champ!'  
  
And so the Blade breakers celebrated their victory, unaware that even though the Saint Shields would not be going after their bit beasts, a certain Dr. Zagart was still plotting to have their bit beasts as his own.  
  
The Blade Breakers, Hilary, Trix and Kris were training/watching the training on some rocky terrain near the ocean, then Zeo came up. "Guys! Hey guys!" He ran over and quickly showed them a piece of paper. "It's my official invitation to the Beyblade World Championships!" He said excitedly.  
  
"That's great Ozuma! Want to train with us?" Tyson asked, a small blush covering his face, Zeo nodded and blushed back.  
  
Kris noticed the boys' odd behavior. 'Is there something I'm missing here?' She asked herself, she looked over to Trix who noticed the guys behavioral problems to.  
  
Then, a boy came and challenged the Blade Breakers, going up to a cliff above the ocean. Rei followed him, as did everyone else, but Hilary had to go and trip and nearly fall in to the raging ocean. So while nearly every guy, excluding Rei and Zeo helped her out and back onto the sturdy ground Rei began to battle the boy named Denny, who had an unfair advantage, he had two blades with the same kind of bit beast, a giant squid like creature that kept trying to drown Drigger. Zeo launched his blade, trying to help Rei out. Denny seemed to have the upper hand, but Rei and Zeo quickly took over the match and beat Denny. Not being able to take the loss, Denny jumped aboard the ship that he had first come on, and before they sailed away, the female scientist looked out onto the rock. 'What is Zeo doing with the Blade Breakers? Dr. Zagart shall be interested in this new development.' She smirked, her black hair swinging in the breeze as she watched the Blade Breakers get small and small, soon disappearing into the horizon.  
  
Trix and Kris were glaring at Hilary, both thinking along the lines of. 'Why the hell couldn't she have drowned so she could finally leave us alone?' It was easy to see that they had a dislike for the girl, probably because she kept flirting with Kai and Rei, even though she knew that Rei was with Kris and Kai was with Trix.  
  
Meanwhile in Ozuma's mind. 'I haven't seen Olivia in a while; maybe I should visit her sometime. Not that I like her or anything, she's just good for some intelligent conversation.' He thought, but even as he tried to assure his own mind, a small blush tinted his cheeks pink.  
  
FASH: I thought that was a rather cute chapter. Both Olivia and Ozuma are in denial, but soon they'll get out of it and get together, after all, they'd make such a cute couple! Please review and make me happy! 


	18. Chapter 16

FASH: Hey, back with another chapter, I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it and I never will!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"Go Zeo!" Tyson cheered as his friend/crush battled in the preliminary rounds and won, he quickly hugged him after the battle, much to Zeo's embarrassment. "You rocked out there!" Tyson exclaimed after the hug. "You really think so?" Zeo asked with wide eyes as he watched his friend/mentor/crush nod.  
  
"I doubt Tyson would say something he didn't mean." Trix said, Kris decided to finish the sentence off. "Yea, he has extreme foot in mouth syndrome." Tyson glared at the two offending girls who just smiled innocently and waved as they walked away. Trix and Kris had long since figured out that the two boys had crushes on each other, they thought it was cute. It was probably was because they thought Tyson and Zeo were really cute, put the two together and you had double the cuteness.  
  
The next day Tyson was worriedly looking around for Zeo, before everyone decided to go to the gym, only to find out Zeo had quit!  
  
'Something bad is going on! I have to find Zeo!' Tyson thought with determination, then he saw him, Zeo was crossing the bridge over the river. "Hey Zeo, down here!" Zeo started running away.  
  
"What's wrong bud?" "Just leave me alone!" "Huh?" "Just leave me alone! Everyone just leave me alone! From now on we're enemies Tyson!" "But why would you want to forget our friendship?" Tyson looked into Zeo's teary sorrow filled eyes and wanted desperately to help him. Zeo looked into Tyson's eye, they were full of confusion and hurt, Zeo couldn't stand it and turned away. "Zeo! Zeo!" Tyson called out to him, but Zeo didn't turn back, he was now going to work with his father and fight against the Blade Breakers to steal their bit beasts.  
  
Ozuma was trying to find Olivia, key word there was trying. He had been to her apartment and she wasn't there, he had been to the beach and she wasn't there, he had even gone back to the warehouse and asked Skipper if she knew where Olivia was, of course, that didn't help much because she just grinned and told him to fess up his feelings or else she wouldn't tell him anything. So now he was heading to the forest, apparently Olivia liked hanging around the forest when it was dark, although Ozuma couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
Finally entering the forest he wasn't watching here he was going and bumped into, you guessed it, Olivia.  
  
"Oh, hey Ozuma, what's up?" Olivia asked as she dusted off her clean pants.  
  
"Nothing." Ozuma answered quickly, a light blush dusting over his face; he silently thanked God that it was to dark to tell.  
  
"Then why are you walking around in the woods at night?" Olivia asked, Ozuma just shrugged. "Not very talkative are you. Anyways, I'm going home." She stated walking away and Ozuma followed her, she turned around, smirk on her lips. "There is a difference between stalking and escorting, please, don't stalk me." When she received no reply she sighed. "Come up here and talk to me before I ditch you." Olivia said and Ozuma slowly walked up beside her and they started to talk, well, Olivia talked, Ozuma just nodded or shook his head, but what matters is, neither noticed the blue eyes following them, ones that looked at Olivia with infatuation, and looked at Ozuma with hate. (Guess who.)  
  
Kai, Rei, Max and Tyson were trying to find out who would make up the two teams of two. Hilary just had to be a smart ass and bring over a bunch of books on astrology and fortune telling. Kris and Trix had to restrain so many urges to strangle her as everyone tried to figure out who would be with whom.  
  
Zeo was trying to call forth his bit beast, Cerberus, from his new beyblade, he had come so close, but Cerberus had never fully materialized yet. 'I will train more, I will win.' Zeo thought furiously as he called on Cerberus once again.  
  
Kai was training at the beach later on, only to be challenged by a mysterious duet known as King and Queen, he fought King to save his attack ring, but what he didn't know was that the duo liked to play dirty, so he didn't know what was coming when Queen released her blade. Kai would have overcome them easily, if it weren't for the fact that they both had bit beasts, Ariel and Gabriel. The pair ended up destroying his attack ring, so they just left; leaving Kai to wonder what exactly was going on.  
  
"King and Queen? I think I've heard of hem." Kenny thought for a minute. Kai had come back and told the others of his battle with the tricky couple. Hilary had tried to comfort him, but Trix had scared her off into a dark little corner for the time being.  
  
"I've got it! King and Queen are infamous parts hunters. They battle kids for their beyblade part and will use cheap tricks to win." Kenny said while Kai burned in rage, not that you could really tell.  
  
'Wait a minute; didn't Skip say once that she had a crush on a guy named King? Could it be the same one?!' Kris thought with wide eyes, she didn't think there were many sane people out there who would name their kid King.  
  
Meanwhile, Skipper had been walking by the beach when Kai had battled King and Queen and t was by chance that she had come across them.  
  
"Oh, hi." King said with a blush across his face, both Queen and Skipper noticed it, but hey had different reactions, Queen scowled and glared at Skipper, while Skipper smiled charmingly at King and winked.  
  
Back in a laboratory, Zeo had finally called upon Cerberus and he fully materialized.  
  
"Good work Zeo. Soon we will have the Blade Breakers bit beasts, and we will become that much closer to our goal." Dr. Zagart said as he smirked, along with a tanned guy with a dark orange mhawk and ponytail.  
  
FASH: What is in store for out beloved character? Find out next time. And I'm going along with otterco-op's idea, I'm going to magically insert the All Stars into this fic because I am the all powerful author. What will happen after that? I'm not quite sure, but I' not going to make them battle, they'll just be there on a, vacation, that's right, the All Stars are randomly going on a vacation to Japan! God, I'm going to make even more love triangles, anyways, review! 


	19. Chapter 17

FASH: Here is chapter that has the All Stars arriving! I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Michael from the All Stars is so hot, especially in the third season, I saw a picture of him and I'm like, oh my God! So if I did own beyblade, he'd have to get a restraining order because I would sexually assault him.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Tyson was woken up by a heavy knocking upon his door. 'Go away....' The knocking persisted and continued on until Tyson was forced to open his weary eyes to the harsh sunlight and get out of his nice, warm bed to answer the door, what he saw there actually woke him up.  
  
"The All Stars! What the hell are you guys doing in Japan?" He asked in surprise, Michael smirked. "We decided to go on a little vacation, besides, Judy's already here and she's the one who come up with our training regime." Eddy, Steve and Emily nodded. "Than why did you come to my house?" "It was the only one we could find. Asked where Kai Howatari, Rei Kon or Max Tate live and all you get are blank looks, but Tyson Grainger, no, seriously dude, everyone within a mile radius knows where you live." Michael replied.  
  
"TYSON!" Everyone turned to see a certain sky blue haired girl run up to the world champ. "Oh, hey, other people." Skipper greeted, and then she turned to Tyson once more. "Do you know where Kris and Trix are?" She asked, Tyson sweatdropped. "No, but they'll probably be wherever Kai and Rei are." Skipper smiled. "That's right, thanks Tyson, bye!" Michael watched as Skipper ran off. 'She is so hot, I think I've found myself a potential girlfriend.' Michael thought as he nodded to himself before motioning to his team. "Now Tyson, could you please tell us where Judy and Max are."  
  
"Oh sure, they live..."  
  
Skipper was running to find Trix and Skip, she wanted to talk about how she met up with King yesterday. Skipper was unnaturally happy, floating on cloud nine, and it was all because.....  
  
Flashback  
  
King had somehow gotten Queen to go away, although Skip was sure that Queen was hating being away from King, Skip knew she would if she had the chance to be around him all day and couldn't be. So there they were, just her and King.  
  
"Sooo...." King started off, he had long since lost the blush on his cheeks, Skipper smirked. "You can call me Skip you know, that's what names were meant for."  
  
And so that little conversation went on for a while, Skipper was sure that soon King be hers, after all, he blushed when he was around her, he smiled at her in a what that made Queen jealous, Skip was all for a relationship with King, if he ever got to asking her. 'And what was with that guy, staring at me like a piece of meat? I should beat him up the next time I see him.'  
  
Kai was absolutely fuming, even Trix couldn't calm him down, he and the other's were at the Beyblade championships, he heard that the All Stars were in town, But that didn't distract him from his need for revenge from King and Queen. Kai was plotting about what he would do to them when he battled them again, when a kid came in crying about how his friends was being picked on by a guy and a girl who wanted to steal his parts. Kai instantly knew it was King and Queen and ran to where the little kid said the people were, the others following behind them.  
  
Kai intervened in the battle and instantly challenged King, who took up the challenge, he told the others not to help him in battle, and tried to ignore the worried look Trix was sending him. Kai was about to win, when King and Queen retreated! 'Grrr....' Kai narrowed his eyes and glared at the spot the duo once were, he would have his rematch, and his revenge.  
  
Tyson was walking around with Kane, catching up on old times, when the subject went on Olivia. "Dude, do you like her?" Tyson asked, Kane nodded furiously, neither of them knew that another boy was watching from the shadows, green eyes narrowed at Kane.  
  
The next day the Blade Breakers, Hilary, Trix and Kris were running, they had to see Zeo, he was fighting a match today! They would have left sooner but Kenny just told them. When they finally got to the stadium it was completely empty, apparently Zeo and his teammate Gordo beat their opponents in only two minutes.  
  
"You're going to have some mad competition guys." Michael said as he walked in the room. "Did you see the match?" Tyson asked nervously, he didn't want to fight Zeo! "Yea, it was awesome, that Zeo kid could get you good if you don't keep your guard up in your match." Michael said lazily as he tossed his baseball up and down. "Thanks for your concern." Tyson muttered under his breath before turning and parting, leaving a few concerned people.  
  
Skipper sighed, yesterday she had met up with King again, and he said he had to go train with Queen with some Dr. K, but he would be back tonight. 'I hate waiting; waiting should burn in hell for all eternity.' Michael suddenly popped out of nowhere. "AH!" "Hey babe, what's up?" Skipper glared at him and sighed, it was going to be a long day.  
  
There was a conference going on at a hotel, all the teams who were participating in the finals would be there.  
  
The announcer was telling the teams who would be facing who, then King and Queen got in a fight with Joseph and Miriam, who would be their opponents, and then Dunga lost control and started fighting King. Tyson, Max, Rei and Kai went to stop it and after the fight was over Mr. Dickenson lectured the boys, and Queen, who they should leave that kind of behavior for the dish.  
  
Skipper, Trix, Kris and Olivia were just watching on the sidelines, thinking about their crushes/boyfriends. "King may be a bad boy, but he's a hot and sexy bad boy." Skipper said as her eyes followed his every move. "I know, Kai may be cold and arrogant, but he warms up to me." Trix sighed and went off into her little fantasy world. "And Rei is just so loving." Kris finished, the three girls waited for Olivia to comment, and when she didn't they glared at her. "What?" "We know you like Ozuma." "I do not!" Olivia turned away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Yea, we really believe you, not! Come on; just admit it, to us at least." "Fine! I like Ozuma! Are you people happy now?" "Yes, very."  
  
Tyson looked up to the starry sky. 'Zeo, I will not let you take mine or my friends bit beasts, work with your father if you want, but you will not take Dragoon away from me.' He thought as he wondered why Zeo would work with his father. 'I wanted to be your friend Zeo, I wanted to be more then your friend, when this is over, will that be possible?'  
  
FASH: Skipper and Olivia will get together with King and Ozuma soon, and then I have some plans for Michael, I'm just going to stick him with Queen unless anyone else gives me an idea of who to pair him with. 


	20. Chapter 18

FASH: Elemental Water Mistress told me that Queen was King's sister. O.0;; That would explain a lot, anyways, I like the thought of pairing Michael up with Salima, so she's going to somehow get over to Japan from Timbuktu. This'll be a longer than normal chapter, on account of I'm getting Olivia and Ozuma, Skipper and King and Michael and Salima together in this one, but don't expect the rest of my chapters to be this long, I hate typing and typing hates me. This chapter is so long I surprised myself!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did, seriously I do, but the thing is that I don't own Beyblade, only my characters and the plot, you should know this, I've been saying it for the past eighteen chapters!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Salima sighed, she had left Goki in Timbuktu by himself, she felt as though her spirit was being called back to Japan, as corny as that sounds. 'What will be here for me again?' She thought as she got of the plane and made her ay through the crowded terminal.  
  
Tyson had gone to find and confront Zeo, now that he knew Zeo was Dr. Zagart's son he could understand Zeo's opinion better, but he still wanted to know why, why would Zeo have betrayed him and his friends, why would he want to get rid of his growing friendship?  
  
Michael was walking by the airport; his confrontation with Skipper about a date had not gone as planned. He may be a little unorthodox, but did she really have to slap him so hard. Michael rubbed his still sore cheek. 'Maybe that chick has a little too much fire in her, what a pity; I like 'em feisty.' He stopped in his track when he saw a really hot girl walk out of the building. Long red hair in a ponytail, big blue eyes, and air of innocents around her, she was perfect. 'And so a new quest begins he thought as he watched the girl walk out of sight, hey, with hair like that she would always stick out like a sore thumb, so he wasn't worried about not being able to find her.  
  
Tyson had just finished talking to Zeo, and then Ozuma came, saying that if Tyson still considered Zeo as a friend that he should just battle Ozuma right then and there do Ozuma could seal Dragoon in the rock. Tyson knew Ozuma was right and his spirits dwindling and thoughts turning dark. What if Ozuma was right, what if Zeo did steal his and his friends bit beasts? What would they do? Tyson rubbed is temple, feeling a headache on its way if he didn't stop thinking so much.  
  
Skipper was angrily walking down the street, people made sure to get out of her way, the nerve of that guy! Glaring at him to keep his distance was enough, she had to slap him so he could finally get the point, and now she was stomping her way out of the Beyblade arena where the first match of the finals would soon be held, Zeo and Gordo vs. Ozuma and Dunga. 'Men, they think they're so great, what's so good about them anyway, I should just swear them off!' And not a second after her last thought she ran into someone, Skip reared back, ready to yell at the unfortunate person, when she noticed it was King. "Hi." She said kind of lamely. King nodded in response. "Want to walk with me?" He asked and Skip nodded happily.  
  
Trix and Kris were waiting in their seats for Tyson, Hilary was there and was complaining, so that in turn annoyed Kris and Trix, which in turn annoyed Rei and Kai. When Tyson came back from his little chat with Zeo his spirits were down, anyone with eyes could see that. "You okay?" Kris asked and Tyson nodded silently, even though everyone knew Tyson was far from okay.  
  
It was the first round of finals, first up was Gordo vs. Dunga. Gordo makes short work of Dunga, meaning that he beat him, really quickly. Then it was Zeo vs. Ozuma, both competitors fought hard, many times one would have the upper hand, only to have the other find more energy to attack with, but in the end only one could win, and that person was Zeo.  
  
'Oh no, my poor Ozuma!' Olivia thought as she watched Flash Leopard land out of the dish.  
  
Everyone had cleared the stadium, and Ozuma was sitting glumly on the front steps looking up at the starlit sky, when he felt another presents behind him and soon a small hand was resting on his shoulder in a comforting way. Ozuma turned around and looking into the concerned eyes of Olivia. "Hey." He said dully and Olivia quickly asked what was on her mind. "Are you going to be okay?" Ozuma heard the worry lining her voice and he smirked as he looked straight at her. "Are you worried about me?" He asked and smiled when Olivia began to blush and stutter. "Of course I'm worried, why wouldn't. I ...be?" Olivia slowed down when Ozuma's face came very close to hers. "You don't have to worry." Ozuma said slowly, lips inches from Olivia's. "I'm fine as long as you're with me." And then both teens moved forward in a kiss, slow and soft, when they pulled apart Olivia was blushing cutely and Ozuma was smiling. "So I suppose that means you're okay then?" Olivia asked once she regained her composure, Ozuma snorted and grinned. "I'm fine you twit, I've lost battles before." Olivia pouted and Ozuma laughed, and so a new couple was formed.  
  
Skipper and King's walk had extended for just an alleged walk, to more of a marathon, they'd been walking since the afternoon and only stopped for a bite to eat, they were now walking along the water front, Skip had taken off her shoes and socks and was walking in the water, enjoying the feeling of the water lapping up against her ankles. "Enjoying the water?" King asked with a raised eyebrow, Skipper nodded and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just not out here with me because you're a wimp." King took that as a challenge. "I'm a wimp am I?" "Yep, you're afraid to get your feet wet." King smirked and pounced. "AHH!" Skip let out a small scream as she was pushed into the freezing water with King onto of her. "I don't think I'm afraid to get my feet wet." King stated as he got up and offered skip a hand, she held on to it and pulled him down into the water. Skipper got up and onto the beach, King following behind her. "Now I'm all wet you jackass." Skipper said sadly as she looked over herself, her shorts and T- shirt were clinging to her figure, King noticed that to, and also how her light wet hair shimmered in the moonlight and how her dark eyes reflected the ocean. He stepped up closing the distance between them, Skipper looked up questioningly, trying to search his one uncovered eye for an answer, but she got it soon enough when King's lips descended on hers. Skip wrapper her arms around his shoulders and ran her finger's through King's damp hair, King did likewise, except he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. After the kiss that made both see the colours of the spectrum behind their eyelids, they just stayed in each others arms, not wanting the moment to end. "What is everyone going to think when I come home soaking wet?" Skipper asked with a grin. "I don't know; just let them think what they want." King replied, and another couple had united that night, under the glimmer of the stars and moon.  
  
The next day it would be Jim and Kane vs. Tyson and Max. But as they trained on the beach that day they had no clue they would be confronted by the dynamic duo known as King and Queen.  
  
"King, that girl is making you soft." Queen accused as she pocked King repeatedly in the arm, King, who was really annoyed by the constant complaining and pocking decided to prove Queen wrong, and the only way to do that was by doing what the two of them did best, steal some beyblade parts. They went o the beach and came across a pair of boys that they had seen before, they were other contestants in the finals! King and Queen quickly attacked them; Jim and Kane fought back, but were no match for King and Queen and soon their blades were totaled.  
  
"WHAT? Can't you fix your blades in time?" Tyson asked after Kane explained to everyone what happened, Kane and Jim shook their heads. "There's no way we can fix them on time, we'll have to forfeit." Jim said sadly. "King and Queen reduced our blades to scrap metal." Kane said, and Jim looked on the verge of crying as they left the room.  
  
Tyson wanted to get even with King and Queen, so he ran across the building to find their dressing room, to bad the security attacked him and kept him from getting revenge for Kane and Jim.  
  
It was king and Queen against Miriam and Joseph; they would be battling in a special newly designed magnetic dish. It was Miriam against Queen and first, but King launched his blade into the dish as well, a seriously illegal move! The judges were about to call the battle off, when Joseph told them not to and he too launched his blade. The Saint Shield siblings fought their hardest, but King and Queen were used to fighting, combining their forces and working together in battle and they beat Miriam and Joseph, much to the crowds shock and disappointment. And it seems like the next targets for King and Queen are Tyson and Max!  
  
Everyone had cleared out of the arena, except for a certain red head who was just making her way out now and she spotted a certain blue haired boy. "KANE!" Salima yelled, Kane and Jim turned and as soon as they saw her they ran up to her. "Salima, what are you doing here?" Jim asked. "I'm not sure, I just felt like I should be here. I heard what happened, will you guys be okay?" Salima asked, the boys nodded their heads courageously. "That's good to know, I got to go now, but I'll see you guys later." Salima smiled and waved as she ran down the street, only to turn a corner and crash into a firm chest. (I always have the girls crashing into the guy their getting with don't I?) "You okay there?" A teasing voice asked, Salima looked up into the blue eyes of, Michael Parker? Salima blushed, she had the hots for this guy ever since she saw him battle at the championships in America, she and her team had been there at the time, and she had a close enough row to see how cute, hot and sexy he was. "Sorry." Salima said once she snapped back into reality, Michael smirked. "How about you repay me with a date?" He asked, Salima blushed, but nodded cheerfully as the All Star and former Psychic walked along the street together.  
  
Skipper walked along, sure, she was evil in her own special way, but did King really have to do that to Jim and Kane. "Oh well, they're annoying anyways." She thought, Miriam looked over. "Who's annoying?" Skip sighed. "Everyone in the fucking world!" She exclaimed as she made strangling motions in mid air, Miriam chuckled lightly as the Saint Shields and Skip headed back to the warehouse.  
  
FASH: That was so long, and you re not allowed to say it's short because it's long for me and longer than normal, usually my chapters for this fic are around one thousand words, and this one is around two thousand. Anyways, what a chapter, three couples got together, aren't you all so happy? I'll focus on he couples a bit more after the second season is over and I don't have to go along with the storyline anymore. And as always, remember to review! 


	21. Chapter 19

FASH: I watched beyblade and almost cried because King and Tyson worked together, 0.o I am such a freak, anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Mmmm. Anime guys are so yummy! I mean, I do not own Beyblade.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Kai and Rei were fighting Sancho and Miraco or whatever the hell their names are, stupid singing guys were so annoying, Trix, Kris, Olivia and Ski; were already plotting their deaths. Yep, they were going to kidnap them, use handcuffs, dull knives, acid, leeches, and a variety of other stuff to bring pain into the two boys life. Kai finally beat annoying guy number two and Trix clapped happily, Kai won AND the annoying music stopped. 'My hero!' She clasped her hands together at looked at Kai with starry eyes.  
  
The next day was Tyson and Max vs. King and Queen, while the couples were introduced everyone booed for King and Queen, and it was no secret to three certain girls that Skipper was on the verge of assassinating nearly everyone in the building. 'How dare the boo King! Must. Resist... Urge... To.... Hurt... Innocent. People!'  
  
First up was Queen vs. Max. Queen had a special new attack ring called The Shredder and it was working its magic, tearing away at Max's specially made new blade. But Max somehow found a way to reverse the attack rings affect so that Queen's own blade was being torn apart, in the end Queen's blade was nothing but scraps.  
  
It was King vs. Tyson, they both seemed to be respecting each others blading skills, but then something shot at Dragoon, again and again. It was Dr. K, shooting some proton blaster to try and capture Dragoon. King tried to get her to stop, wanting a fair battle with Tyson, but she refused to discontinue until Dragoon was hers. Tyson and King them teamed up, using Dragoon and Arial to knock D. k away from the window and they continued on with their match. They fought fair and hard ad in the end Tyson won.  
  
At the end of the battle Tyson went to shake King's hand. "What?" King asked. "It was a good match, I'm just congratulating you." Tyson replied "We don't need your congratulations, you won with your superior experience, not your parts, so from now on we're going to battle for experience, not parts." Queen said, Tyson grinned and said. "And that's why you deserve this." He shook her hand.  
  
Skipper was so proud, King had fought fairly! This was noticed by the others and they quickly started pocking fun at her. "So how are you going to praise King on playing fair?" Trix asked suggestively, Skipper responded with a quick, well thought out. "That depends, how are you going to applaud Kai on his victory over annoying guy number two?" Trix blushed uncharacteristically before grinning and wiggling her eyebrows. "Okay, I have my guess, you guys have yours?" Olivia asked the others who directed their gazes at her. "And what I'm wondering right now is how Olivia comforted Ozuma after he lost his match." Denise said and the group of four laughed at their own peculiarity.  
  
Salima was sitting beside Michael who was beside his teammates and Judy. "That was a great match." Salima said enthusiastically, Michael nodded. "Yea, but if Tyson goes up against Zeo, he'll have a new thing coming at him." Salima nodded, she new Zeo would be good, she heard of his Cerberus bit beast. 'I wonder, will Tyson be able to beat Cerberus with his Dragoon, it will the Blade Breakers bit beasts be lost forever?' Salima thought to herself before she exited the building.  
  
'I will take Dragoon from you Tyson, nothing, not even you, will stop me.' Zeo thought as he left the building with Gordo.  
  
The next day it would be Rei and Kai vs. Zeo and Gordo, finally one of the Blade Breakers would be going against Zeo and his new teammate.  
  
First up was Rei vs. Gordo, Drigger against Orthrus, neither backing down, neither willing to lose. Rei had used up most of his speed, wanting to get the match over with, but Dr. Zagart and Gordo had already taken his agility into account, so Gordo had no problem dodging Rei's attacks. Now Rei's blade was slowly but surely being overcome by Gordo's, until Kai started talking to Rei about when he lost Drigger to Dunga and the Saint Shields sealed Drigger in the sacred rock. "Don't let that happen again!" Kai said and Rei fought back against Gordo with newly found vigor. In the end both blades stopped spinning and it was an official tie.  
  
"Go Rei!" Trix had to stop Kris from jumping out of her seat and cheering, and then the action was replicated, except this time it was Kris keeping Trix from jumping around and making a fool of herself when Kai went up to battle Zeo.  
  
Kai and Zeo fought, neither giving the other an inch in battle, they nearly destroyed the stadium once from the powerful force of their collision =. They then used the stadium as their dish, blades clashing over chairs, the even hit the giant TV screen, Zeo's blade short-circuited for a while, but it went back to normal. Kai was determined to win, but Zeo was to and in the end, victory belonged to none other than Zeo. Kai watched helplessly as Zeo's Cerberus absorbed his Dranzer, taking it back into Zeo's blade.  
  
'Kai....' Trix watched as Kai cried out for Dranzer, as if the bit beast would return at the mention of his name, but it was all for naught, the only way they could get Dranzer back, was if Tyson defeated Zeo in the final round of the Beyblade World Championships.  
  
Kai was sitting on the steps of Tyson's dojo, looking at his bit less blade, he heard someone come up behind him and instantly knew who it was. Instead of bursting out into talk to try and comfort him, Trix just hugged him close, running her fingers through Kai's hair, letting him know without words, that somehow, things would all be alright, everything would return to normal, and Dranzer would be back once again.  
  
FASH: I liked that little ending part, just picture it, I think it would look really cute, anyways, please review! 


	22. Chapter 20

FASH: Elemental Water Mistress, you have reviewed my story so many times, why do you put "make new chappie, makes me happy" on all your reviews? Anyways, to quench your Michael/Salima thirst I'll have a cute little thing with them at the beginning of this chapter, and I'm not going to have the girls go back to their world, they're too attached. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Salima and Michael were walking along the beach, Salima looking down at her feet, looking over to Michael, blushing for a couple of seconds, then repeat the process and you've got what she had been doing for around an hour. Michael had, of course, noticed that and grinned, Salima looked really cute when she blushed, so he decided to tell her.  
  
"You know what?" He stopped as he asked her, and then brought his hand under her chin so she could look him in the eye, which she shyly did. "What?" She asked and a pink tint was soon covering her cheeks. "You're really cute when you blush." Michael said before his lips met hers in a sweet kiss. (Awwww. How cute!)  
  
"I've taken Dranzer and I plan on taking Dragoon next." Zeo said, Tyson had tried to talk to Zeo, but once again Zeo was proving difficult to hold a conversation with. "A true beyblade champion fights alone and doesn't need a team or friends to win. If you can't understand that just give me Dragoon now and don't waste my time." Zeo said as he turned around, but he winced at his own harsh words, and they also seemed to affect Tyson very much.  
  
Later on Tyson was battle Max, very recklessly. "Come on Max, we have to give it our all or we'll lose our bit beasts!" He said and slowly Zeo's words echoed in his head. Tyson couldn't take it, Dranzer was gone, would Dragon, Draciel or Drigger be next? Rei was currently holding him back and Hilary had come along blabbing her big mouth. 'Stick together? No, there's no reason forthe Blade Breakers to be together anymore.' "Zeo was right." He said to himself. His friends were starting to walk towards him, worry on their faces. "No, just leave me alone, from now on I want you all to leave me alone!" He said as he ran to the forest and soon he started beating up a rock with his blade. "I will defeat you Zeo, you won't take Dragoon from me!" He cried out.  
  
Kai was out and Trix was worrying, Hilary had gone out to find him, not that she would ever trust her boyfriend with him, so she followed after her. She managed to catch the last of Hilary and Kai's conversation before Hilary stormed off. 'Why the hell would Kai quit beyblading? It's a part of his life!' She thought angrily as she went off to find Kris so she could talk to someone who would listen.  
  
Tyson was under a bridge, it was raining. 'Why Zeo? Why?' He thought. Before a familiar female figure showed up in front of him. "Hey Tyson, what's up?" Olivia asked happily, Tyson just turned away, much to Olivia's annoyance. "What's wrong with you today, Jesus, if you were a girl people would think you were PMSed!" She exclaimed, Tyson smiled a little, and Olivia smiled back. "Anyways, did you now that if you play rock music at a certain decibel, mice explode? They do, cool huh? Now now, what the hell are you doing all by yourself in the rain? Go off and play with your little friends, or train, big day tomorrow you know, so off you go." Olivia shooed him off and Tyson smiled slightly at the girl's peculiarity, before going to the beyblade stadium to think.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Tyson asked one of the staff at the stadium. "Good, we made the stadium so it wouldn't be as easy to break; we're expecting a good battle from you guys." The man answered back before leaving with the rest of the workers.  
  
Tyson launched Dragoon into the dish, thinking about what would happen tomorrow, when suddenly another blade came out of nowhere and started fighting his, it was Kai's!  
  
"Come on Tyson, Zeo won't take it easy on you either, so win this battle and push me back." Kai said, Tyson complied and soon he heard the voices of his friends cheering him on. 'I guess Zeo was wrong.' He thought with a sad smile before Dragoon pushed Kai's blade out of the dish. Tyson was ready to face Zeo, and he knew it would be a fight to the finish.  
  
The next day it was Tyson vs. Gordo and Max vs. Zeo. The first match was a really close call, Ortharus had frozen Dragoon once, giving some people a sense of de ja view to the Tyson vs. Tala battle last time, what with the ice and the cold. Anyways, even though it was close, Tyson and Dragoon managed to beat Gordo and Ortharus with their Hyper Victory Tornado. (I love that attack because the word hyper is in it!) Then it was Zeo vs. Max, but no matter how hard Max tried or his great his defense was, he was no match for Zeo, and like Kai before him, he watched as Draciel was taken away from him.  
  
"You know what's sad, this is like, the third time ever Max had lost Draciel." Kris said as the other girls nodded their heads and waited in sheer agony for the next match to begin, it would be Zeo vs. Tyson for the title of world champion. 'I will not let him take Dragoon, and I will get Dranzer and Draciel back. Watch out Zeo, you won't win.' 'I will take Dragoon and soon the power of the four sacred bit beasts will be mine!'  
  
The battle had just started when Kenny started crying. "They can't battle, Zeo might short-circuit." He bawled. "What do you mean Kenny?" Rei asked. "Zeo isn't human!" Kenny sobbed out; everyone absorbed that for a second. "If he isn't human than what the hell is he?" Olivia demanded before her eyes were directed at the battle, Zeo's arm had, broken? And underneath was, wiring?  
  
"Zeo, you're an......" Tyson started as he looked at Zeo's wrecked arm.  
  
FASH: For those of you who have already seen season two, you know it just stopped there, if you didn't figure it out already, you'll find out what Zeo is in the next chapter! Please remember to review! 


	23. Chapter 21

FASH: Yes, mice really do explode when you play rock to a certain decibel, isn't that so cool? I feel so loved by all my reviewers, you guys are awesome! (Hugs all reviewers tightly and reviewers turn blue from lack of oxygen.) Sorry this update was late, fanfiction was only in read mode till 11 and I couldn't get back on after the accounts started working again, so don't hurt me! (Cries in dark corner with spider webs.)  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"Zeo, you're a robot!" Tyson said in shock as Zeo's right arm dangled lifelessly by his side/ "Now you know what I am Tyson." Zeo said softly. "But just because you're human doesn't mean you're batter than me! You have no idea how I felt when my dad told me I wasn't human, my wiring was circuited for feelings and it tore me apart!" He said as he viciously attacked Tyson's Dragoon. "My father designed me after his human son was lost in an accident, ands in his grief designed me to look exactly like him. So now you understand why I need your bit beast? This isn't a game Tyson, this is about me becoming a human, now it's time to finish it. Cerberus!"  
  
Tyson thought back to all the good times he'd had with Zeo. "I think I know what you're going through, so I won't just take this sitting, may the best man win." Zeo smiled. "Burning Cerberus, final attack!" "Dragoon!" The two bit beasts came out of their blades, ready for a battle till the very end.  
  
The girls were on the edge of their seats, constantly wondering what the outcome of the battle would be, and constantly being annoyed by both Hilary and Brad Beast and AJ Topper's comments on the battle. 'Who's going to win?' Was the thought on everyone's mind.  
  
Zeo and Tyson's blades had destroyed the dish, creating a fairly large hole where the dish used to be. It all came down to whose blade would wear down first, there were many close calls, but soon Tyson's blade knocked Zeo's high into the sky and the red and greed energies of Dranzer and Draciel floated above the dish,. Cerberus then retreated into his blade, which had stopped spinning.  
  
Kai ran down from the seats and into the arena area. "Hey Max." Max looked over and Kai pointed his head upwards to the energies, the both launched their blades and soon Draciel and Dranzer were back in their rightful place.  
  
"You ruined my dream." Zeo said tearfully, Tyson looked over at him with sympathy. "Hey Zeo, so what, you're still my friend, even if you have no pulse, besides, there's probably a thousand and one things you can do better then me, besides, we'll always have blading in common, and we can battle again any time." Tyson said, Zeo looked up at him, eyes shining. "I'd like that." He said happily as he lifted his Cerberus from the bottom of the pit they had made in battle.  
  
The girls, who were watching on the sidelines, cooed at the cute picture, even Skip who tended not to like cute, adorable things, this caused Zeo and Tyson to look over at them, the two boys blushed under their extreme scrutiny and the girls sighed/giggled/chuckled even more. That is, until their respective guys each thought they were paying to much attention to the two boys, so they handled the situation in their own special way, Kai, Ozuma, Rei and King all went u and passionately kissed their girls. Kane saw this, but wasn't really jealous, there were plenty of fish in the see right? Salima saw this, and exclaimed to Michael ho cute it was before Michael's lips descended on hers. Tyson and Zeo saw this, looked at each other and blushed. The world championships were now over, what would happen now?  
  
Olivia woke up in Tyson's dojo with a killer headache. 'How the hell did I get here?' She asked herself as she looked around, practically everyone, except for Hilary, was in the dojo. 'Serves her right the bit-' Before she could finish that thought she felt something warm move beside her, she slowly turned around, and sighed when it was only Ozuma, sleeping right next to her, under the same blanket. Olivia felt her face flush drastically as she turned back over and tried to go back to sleep. 'Hey, if everyone thinks I'm still asleep, he it won't be like I like this or anything, not that I don't but, God, it's too early in the morning to think.' She thought pitifully as she went back to sleep.  
  
Let's have a look at what the other couples are doing shall we?  
  
Kai was the only one awake at the God forsaken hour of six in the morning, so he just watched Trix through his half shut eye and played with her duel toned hair gently as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.  
  
Kris was snuggling in Rei's arms, trying to get closer to her heat source, while Rei subconsciously pulled her closer to his chest, neither wanting to wake up and be rid of the feeling of completeness they had.  
  
Zeo and Tyson were separate, but they were facing each other, it made you wonder about what would happen when they woke up. Hmm, probably a lot of blushing and stuttering.  
  
Michael had his arm lazily strewn over Salima's torso, and Salima kept muttering in her sleep, blushing, and hugging her pillow like it was a real person, AKA Michael Parker.  
  
Skipper's forehead was nestled right under King's chin, and King had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. Both were smiling subconsciously, a sight to see since both either would be frowning, scowling, or having a neutral expression and when they came close to smiling it was more of a smirk.  
  
The day progressed, the couples, and the people who didn't have a significant other as of yet, awoke, and soon Kane, Jim, Salima and the All Stars went back to America, apparently Goki would meet them there and the Psychics, or used to be Psychics, would once again teach the ways of blading.  
  
"That was an interesting way to wake up." Skip smirked as she looked at the blushing Tyson and Zeo, yes the way they woke up was interesting, they had slowly gotten closer ad closer together during the night, and when Tyson's grandpa came in to wake them up, well, more like yell at them to get up, both Zeo and Tyson were shocked and quickly tried to get up, only to have their foreheads bash together. Everyone else had a wonderful time laughing at them, while the poor duo blushed.  
  
"It most certainly was." Tyson replied as he lazily slung his arm over Zeo's shoulder, both boys blush at the contact. "I've got to get home, dad's probably worried about me." Zeo said as he waved and walked away, promising to call Tyson later.  
  
"Life here is going to be so amusing." Olivia said and she leaned against a smirking Ozuma. "And stop smirking, it creeps me out, it's like your plotting to kill me." Ozuma stopped smirking and just stared at Olivia like she was crazy.  
  
Yep, life in the Beyblade world was defiantly going to be amusing.  
  
FASH: Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, I still have a few more to go before I completely run out of ideas! 


	24. Chapter 22

FASH: To answer Silivan's question, yep, I do like it when Elemental Water Mistress does her "make new chappie, makes me happy" thing, it makes me feel so loved, and as for when I'm going to end this fic, probably in another chapter or two. Warning: This chapter has some sexual references. 0.o  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"Okay, new plan, let's regroup." Olivia said as she paced back and forth, aware of the amused eyes burning into her. "Stop looking at me like that! We need a plan!"  
  
They were playing soccer, girls against the guys, but since there weren't as many girls as guys the girls chose Tyson and Zeo to be on their team, so it was like this.  
  
(Negative Space) Team one consisted of: Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, King, Ozuma, Joseph and Dunga.  
  
(Morbid Offence) And team two was: Olivia, Skip, Trix, Kris, Miriam, Queen, Tyson and Zeo.  
  
The guys said that the girls could get another play to even out the chances, of course, this lead to some bashing, but the team Morbid Offence absolutely refused to get Hilary and let her play, even Queen, who hadn't really met the girl was annoyed by her besides, they could kick Negative Space's ass, couldn't they? Apparently not.  
  
The score was six-two with Negative Space in the lead, it would have been okay, if they hadn't made a teensy-weensy, little, small, insignificant bet..... Whichever team lost would become the servant for a week of one of the players from the winning team.  
  
"If we can't beat them, we should at least try and tie them." Skipper said randomly, she didn't really care, as long as she was King's servant.  
  
"Skip, I hate to tell you this, but we've already done who will be whose servant, and it was completely random." Kris said as she paled and handed a sheet of paper of to Skip who quickly grabbed it out of her hands.  
  
Kai-Queen, Max-Olivia, King-Kris, Rei-Miriam, Tyson-Joseph, Zeo-Kenny, Ozuma-Trix, Dunga-Skip,  
  
Skip looked, and looked again, no way in hell would she be that guys servant! "Okay, let's get down and dirty!" She proclaimed, striking a pose while the girls and two guys sweatdropped.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Queen asked, Skipper grinned evilly and the girls who knew her best AKA Olivia, Kris and Trix sighed.  
  
"We're going to have to act slutty aren't we?" Trix said, Skip grinned maliciously and nodded, the girls all sighed.  
  
"Oh well, I suppose guys have a short attention span when it come down to a girl." "Hey!" "Sorry guys, they can be dense around other guys to." Zeo and Tyson looked at each other and blushed.  
  
"Okay, operation distraction is in full play. Ready team?" Miriam asked as she put her hand in the centre of the little huddling circle, and one by one, a hand from each of the players were added. "Morbid Offence ROX!" She shouted and got ready to kick the guys' asses.  
  
Kai had the ball and he was using his expertise to get it past the various girls and two guys trying to get it away from him, but there was one thing he didn't expect, Trix in a very wet tee shirt walking up to him, swaying her hips in just the right way, this caused him to lose focus enough for Skip to get the ball away from him and score a goal.  
  
"Hey, that's cheating." Kai said as he splayed his hands on Trix's hips. "Maybe, but think of it this way, do you really want me to be serving Ozuma for a week?" Kai didn't have to ponder over it for a second before going. "No." And walking away, Trix grinning and he himself smirking.  
  
Rei had the ball, he had seen what Trix had done with Kai and knew that Kris was going to pull something like that, not that he would really mind, but he couldn't stand Miriam enough to put up with her ordering him around for a week, so, he firmed his resolve and got ready to kick the ball in, when Kris came up and brushed against him in a very, very sensual way, she smiled and winked at him before stealing the ball and running down to score. Rei just stood there. 'Damn.'  
  
King now had the ball, only three more points and the girls would win, meaning he would have to be the servant of that Kris girl. 'Why couldn't it have been Skip?' He silently asked himself, he wouldn't feel so bad if he'd lose then, he got ready to pass to Joseph, but someone grabbed onto him and hoisted themselves on his back like he was giving them a piggy back. He didn't need to hear the voice, the light blue hair currently in his face, blinding him, as enough. "Get off." He growled out and heard a light chuckling and then some shouts. "Okay." When he could see again he noticed that the girls had gotten another goal. 'Only two more now.' He thought dryly.  
  
Dunga quickly passed the ball to Ozuma and Olivia prepared herself. 'Why the hell do I have o do this, it's so sexual!' She thought sadly, before perking up a bit. 'Oh well, it's either this, or working for Max, I like the kinky idea better.' She thought as she ran up to the unsuspecting Ozuma. "Hey Oz-chan!" That got his attention, she lifted up her hands so you could she the handcuffs she was holding. "Want to break these in with me?" Ozuma got a major nosebleed and didn't notice when Tyson stole the al from right under his nose and scored the goal.  
  
It was a tie game, everyone was happy, right? Nope, not the guys who had been tricked at least.  
  
Rei approached Kris and fervently kiss her before they both disappeared into the woods lining the field where the game had been played.  
  
Kai went up to Trix, smirked and picked her up bridal style, she screeched in protest, but stop when Kai whispered something in her ear that made her blush.  
  
King sneaked up behind Skipper and quickly turned her around and before she could think straight, crushed his lips to hers, when they finally broke apart from lack of oxygen, Skipper seemed a little giddy, and then they made their way somewhere unknown, probably to make out on the beach.  
  
Olivia watched as he friends were taken away from around her and gulped when he eyes landed on Ozuma's smirking face as he walked up to her and leaned down I her ear. "Now why don't we break those in?" He asked as he took the hand cuffs from her suddenly limp hand, and started walking away, Olivia blindly following.  
  
Tyson and Zeo watched them go. "I don't want to know what those guys do in their spare time." Zeo said with wide eyes, especially from the hand cuff ordeal. "I don't think anyone does Zeo." Tyson said as he looked at Zeo carefully and Zeo blushed under the scrutiny.  
  
And in the back ground you heard Dunga complain about not getting laid, and two furious girl beat him up, looks like Miriam and Queen were going to start getting along really well. And Joseph just laughed as he watched his sister and Queen beat up the big oaf.  
  
FASH: My, my, my, anyways, I think next chapter will be my last, we'll just fast forward a couple of years in the future and see how life's going for a favorite couples, sound like a plan! 


	25. Chapter 23

FASH: Here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it, it's taken six years into the future, let's see how life's going for our favorite and maybe not so favorite couples. I would like to take this time to thank all my reviewers, you guys are so wicked awesome that it's not even funny, and trust me n that, I'm very easily amused. There's a little bit of yaoi in this chapter between Zeo and Tyson, but don't worry, there isn't to much.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
"Hurry up you slow poke, if we don't get there on time I'll murder you!" A twenty one year old Skip yelled at her fiancée, King, who was running right behind her. "You should talk, you're already running out of breath and I'm still going strong." He said with a smirk as he ran up ahead of her, Skip smirked and narrowed her eyes.  
  
They were going to Tyson's dojo, it was his twentieth birthday today and they HAD to wish him a happy birthday, Skip would make sure of that, she had dragged King from their apartment, that was a hard job in itself, the only way she could get him to run with her there was by promising that they would have a little fun with chocolate sauce later. 'Skipper you dog, I can't believe I thought that up.' Tyson dojo was finally coming into sight. "Thank God." She sighed as she pretty much collapsed on King when they entered, causing him to fall at the sudden addition in weight, right in front of everyone.  
  
"Guys, control your hormonal urges, there are children in the room." Trix said, and true to what she said, there were three infants, each being held by a young woman. A small two year old girl in Salima's arms, burgundy hair like her father and bright blue eyes like her mother. A three year old in Trix's arms, a combination of grey and green hair with mahogany eyes. Then there was a one year old boy in Kris's arms, with black hair and emerald green eyes, they were all absolutely adorable!  
  
"Aw. King, we need to make a baby." Skip said as she ogled the little kids who seemed very wary and fearful of the woman's presents, King smiled at the very thought of 'making a baby,' and we all know why, no use denying it.  
  
"Skip, nice to see you aren't late, by much." Olivia said, her fingers were intertwined with Ozuma's a she smiled at her cousin behind her glass. "Next time, try leaving fifteen minutes early." She chuckled to herself.  
  
"Hey, the last time I checked, you were the one late for your own boyfriends' birthday party." Ah, the wonders of family. "I was late because the road was blocked!" "Sure you were." "I was! It wasn't my fault!" The small argument would have gone on, if King and Ozuma hadn't taken action and shut their fiancées lips by doing the obvious, kissing them, very passionately to. "I believe you." Ozuma said once the kiss was over, Olivia barely remembered what the hell they had been talking about before, but hey, if Ozuma believed her that meant she was right, right?  
  
"Aw. Wasn't that cute?" Kris asked as she snuggled up to Rei's sighed, as she gazed adoringly at her little bundle of joy named Lee, after Rei's old friend, and she sighed, giving her baby a little kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Mommy, are auntie Olevea and Scibbar cradie?" Trix and Kai both looked down on Jamie with smirks on their faces. "Yes, yes they are." Jamie nodded to himself and struggled to get out of his moms' arms, who let him down with a smile. Jamie raced over to Salima. "Auntie Selema, where do babies come from?" This question caused the who room to stop as most adults began to blush heavily, only the emotionless ones like Kai and King, and the one s who thought it was funny like Michael and Skip, had the same coloured face as before the question. "......." Salima looked about ready to die, and she was sure all the blood in her body had rushed into her cheeks, she looked up to Michael for support, only to find him grinning at her. 'I am sooo not answering that question.' "Go ask your father." She said and the little boy pouted before going over to his father and trying to get some answers out of him.  
  
"Yes, where do babies come from? Care to educate me Zeo?" Tyson asked innocently enough, Zeo just gave him a look that screamed, don't go there, so he turned on the puppy dog eyes. "But you're supposed to do everything I say cause it's my birthday." Tyson pouted and Zeo gave him a small kiss, cheers erupting from the onlookers.  
  
"You know what, we have the weirdest friends." Olivia said to Skip who nodded, Olivia's speech was slightly stirred, she had been drinking a bit, well, a lot actually, but Ozuma was there to make sure she didn't have to much.  
  
"Hey, are you calling me weird?" Trix asked in false infuriation while Kris looked on with a small smirk. "Yes." "Good, I'm sure me and Trix wouldn't have it any other way." Kai and Rei shot a look at their wives with a grin/small smile on their face, the girls they picked sure were quirky, but that was what had drawn the boys to them in the first place, who wanted a boring spouse?  
  
"No Olivia, you've had too much already." "Pleaaaasssseeee Ozuma?" "No." "Vhy not?" "Because you're drunk." "I is not you.... Dude." "I already know I'm a guy honey." "Suuureee you doooo." Ozuma and Olivia were conversing about her alcohol intake; meanwhile Skip was testing out the drinks. "Yummy."  
  
"Yo lil dudes, it's time for some slicing and dicing if you get what I'm saying bro!" Tyson grandfather said as he appeared out of nowhere with a cake.  
  
And so singing of the birthday song commenced, ending with a. "Happy birthday Tyson!" and a "Blow out the candles and make a wish!"  
  
And as Tyson blew out the candles, the wish he made was. 'I wish that we would all stay together and be friends forever.' And he blew them all out.  
  
And the friends and lovers did stay together, and that is the end of Beyond imagination.  
  
FASH: I hope you liked my story, I think it was a good ending, oh well, to each their own. So long and don't forget to review! 


End file.
